I Found Something in my Enemy
by KtyouVsWriting
Summary: Revenant Sub-Zero has no desires other than to serve Shinnok. Even among his fellow Revenants, he is a lone wolf. Cassie Cage is the prodigy of Johnny Cage and Sonja Blade, a deadly fighter who looks for her calling. As enemies, that should have separated them enough, but it did not. Their differences served as a strong magnet that turned into something unexpected and beautiful.
1. Chapter 1: From Earthrealm to the Nether

Chapter 1: From Earthrealm to the Netherrealm

 **Unknown Time**

 **Netherrealm**

 **War for Earthrealm**

It was pain that he felt. It was pain that he was undergoing. It was pain that occupied his mind. It was pain that kept him awake. It was pain that was who he was. Now, he was numb to that pain, save for physical pain perhaps.

Who he once was, who he once fought for, who he once represented, who he fought with, they were inconsequential. He once known as Kuai Liang, but that man was dead, and Sub-Zero was who he was now, or Tundra. He once fought for Earthrealm and the for his clan, the deadly warriors known as the Lin Kuei, but now he served the Netherrealm and his masters Quan Chi and Shinnok. He once fought for honor and integrity and in the name of his brother, but now, it was no longer his place to have independent thought, but rather his place to follow without question, and disregard all petty morals if necessary. He once fought with comrades coming from all walks of life, each of them skilled and worthy foes, all of them with the goal to protect their realm, but now he had brothers and sisters in the Netherrealm.

Sub-Zero was not one to complain nor to whine about things, although there was one thing more than anything else that he wanted to do away with: his cybernetic robotic body that the blasted Lin Kuei Grandmaster forced upon him. It was true that he retained his powers, but he felt confined and without his true potential. This was why he requested that he be returned to a fully Human form so that he could fight at his best. Quan Chi had been gracious enough to do so.

Sub-Zero had expected this to be painful, as was his transformation into a cybernetic robot. He braced for the pain, but it still stung. He would not show it hurt though. There were worse things than this, and he knew this. Death was the most painful experience he had ever undergone, but was it the worse thing ever?

Sub-Zero had no answer for it, and he did not care to answer the question, because it was completely irrelevant to him or to his master.

When he was restored, Quan Chi had ordered all of his warriors to Earthrealm. Apparently, Shao Kahn had been destroyed by the Elder Gods because of his arrogance and lust for power. Sub-Zero knew the former ruler of Outworld to be a man who grasped for power, but he thought the Emperor a bit more cautious than this. It mattered little in the end, because Shao Kahn was merely a pawn in the Netherrealm's quest for conquest over all realms. Though it was a shame that Earthrealm was not going to fall easily, it was weakened with most of their best fighters now fighting for Shinnok. Victory was closer and closer with each step taken.

Power never appealed to him in general, merely serving a greater purpose was what mattered to him then and now, the only thing he carried from his previous life. Power transformed people into power-hungry tyrants often times. Vew few had power and maintained integrity to things other than themselves. Raiden was one such individual. Though a God and commanding incredible power, he was actually a being that fought for his realm, a noble goal, even if a failed one.

A stab of pain forced him to concentrate further on his thoughts. He was able to remain silent as he felt his body being mangled and reassembled bit by bit. Concentrating further, Sub-Zero continued to delve further into his thoughts.

In spite of the new warriors boasted by the Netherrealm, and in spite of the comrades he shared, Sub-Zero strangely found himself more fond of being alone, without obstructions, though his preferences would be overruled should his master's decree say so. Solitary fighting was the way he had fought for so long. Though he was more than capable of fighting with groups and was a master strategist and tactician, he did find some comfort in being a lone wolf. It reminded him of...Noob Saibot, the one he once called brothers.

Were they brothers, he questioned. Once, they fought because they were of different allegiances.

 _We share blood. We are not brothers._

Did this make a difference, being here in the Netherrealm? Sub-Zero did not know as he had not the time to ask about this. Even with the time they had between tasks that needed accomplishing, he occupied his time with training. Noob Saibot too had not sought him out either. Perhaps they were simply warriors with a common goal. It would not hurt him if the fellow Revenant did not care to rekindle their brotherhood.

Another jolt of pain coursed through him. This one more painful than the others before it. Sub-Zero mentally fought with remaining quiet or giving into the pain. He was losing his ability to remain silent. His breathing intensified as it intensified.

Maybe he was taking this the wrong way. Perhaps to embrace the pain rather than ignoring it was the better solution. If he reveled in it enough, perhaps he might become use to it and therefore able to shrug it off.

But would that not also be a sign of weakness, giving into pain, the very thing that he swore never to give into? Did it matter if he did?

Whatever he had said about having no goals or morals, he was wrong. He did care a bit about how he conducted himself. Pain was an enemy to never give into. It had to be endured and fought against.

So with all he could muster, Sub-Zero fought with every fiber of his being to strike at that which tried to break him down. He was not weak, and he would prove it by not succumbing to weakness.

Now the jabs of pain felt less like a tidal wave of force and more like needles pricking his skin. The pain was bearable. He could now begin to feel a familiar sensation, the feeling of air against his...skin. It felt...refreshing. It felt...new. It felt...so invigorating.

Suddenly the pain ended as soon as it had begun.

Sub-Zero collapsed to the ground and took a few ragged breaths into his lungs, feeling his "new" body for the first time. It felt just like the form he use to carry. The familiarity of touch came back to him, as did his other Human senses once lost to him.

"You are complete," Quan Chi said, "How do you feel?"

"I feel at my prime," Sub-Zero replied without hesitation, "I am now ready, willing, and able to serve you and Lord Shinnok until ultimate victory is achieved."

"Very well," Qua Chi answered, "You will be sent to Earthrealm. We must eliminate what remains of opposition. Those that can be turned will if all possible."

"And who would I be fighting," Sub-Zero inquired.

"Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage yet live," the sorcerer continued, "You and Scorpion will be sent to kill them."

"Your will is my command," the warrior responded, "I will do your bidding."  
Without hesitation, Sub-Zero channeled his ice abilities through his body and began to will himself from the Netherrealm and to Earthrealm where he could see that battles raged. The other Revenants were already at work doing the necessary work for the return of Shinnok.

 _I will tell you,_ Quan Chi spoke telepathically, _Lord Shinnok will appear in Earthrealm. Our victory is all but certain._

This was a much-appreciated piece of news that Sub-Zero cared for. Soon, all of Earthrealm and the rest of the universe would follow suit. Soon, there would be nothing to stop them. No doubt after this, the Elder Gods were the next targets. It would be a hard-fought battle against the deities, but if Lord Shinnok deemed them killable, he would defer to his lord's judgment.

Sub-Zero appeared to witness Johnny Cage with his back against the floor of the vehicle called a helicopter.

 **()()()()()()**

It was a pretty busy things all things considered. Johnny Cage was more or less having a pretty good day, and by pretty good, he was beating some bad guys now. He'd just had the pleasure of getting Scorpion off of the chopper, but now he was left to contend with someone else he couldn't make out. At first, it was just seeing the figure upside down that caused him to be confused, but once he moved himself up and into position, he could see the new attacker.

His hair was jet-black and without a hair out of place. His eyes glowed a menacing orange. His lower face was covered by a mask. His clothing, though dark, was a familiar sight. The other familiar sight was a cold breath cloud around his mask.

It was Sub-Zero, and somehow, he was restored to a Human form. He might feel better about this.

The two remaining soldiers that were still alive were didn't fare better than their allies. Sub-Zero was quick to encase their heads into ice, and then quickly bashing the two ice heads into each other, effectively shattering them both. Johnny, who was no stranger to brutal violence, still reeled just a bit at this. This was why he hated war sometimes: needless deaths.

Thinking quickly, he reacted to a body being flung at him. He didn't have time to react when Sub-Zero moved in. A sharp pain in his face was the only warning that Johnny got, followed by his back hitting the co-pilot seat. Forcing himself to get up, he was barely able to evade Sub-Zero's ice daggers. The two sharp objects impaled where he once sat. Johnny then responded with a roundhouse kick, which the ice summoner stumbled back a bit from. Seizing the momentary advantage, Johnny quickly launched another barrage of punches to the head. Sub-Zero ducked under one, but couldn't avoid the second uppercut which was strong enough to knock him to the ground.

Backing up, Johnny took stock of the situation, which wasn't looking good at this moment. Kenshi was caught up with Scorpion and Sonya was now piloting a damaged helicopter. Well, it was bound to get worse before it got better, but it seemed these days, bad situations followed them everywhere.

It was then that Kenshi came up from behind Sub-Zero. That left Johnny with an opening to get the ice maker off the chopper, but then Scorpion reappeared in front of him. His twin katanas in hand. The first swing was a slash to the left, which the martial artist dodged and then kicked from his hand. The second was a two-handed overhead, which Johnny sidestepped. A green aura surrounded the kombatant as he quickly delivered a powered kick, enough to send his foe falling back to Earth. Johnny didn't have time to celebrate when he whirled around to see Scorpion charging with his twin blades aimed for him. He did a split to avoid the first, then bent his body down to avoid the second. He then proceeded to deliver a punch right where it hurt. Scorpion reeled in pain. Rising quickly, Johnny grabbed him and delivered a punch sending him careening out the side door.

Satisfied that they were off the chopper, he turned around only to feel an extremely cold sensation surrounding him. When he tried to move, he found it was difficult to do so. He could just crane his head enough to see Sub-Zero coming at him again. If he could just break through this at the last second. All he needed was…

He manage all the strength at his disposal to evade the cryomancer's fist and grabbed him by the waist to drag him to the open door. They both disengaged from each other and struck at once. Neither was able to block the blow of the other and they were quick to find themselves careening through both open side doors. It wasn't before the two fell to the ground. Johnny landed rather ungracefully, and he felt a sharp jolt of pain as he fell flat on his face.

Struggling to get up, he turned to see that Sub-Zero reappear in a flash of ice.

"Nice to see you to, Sub-Zero," Johnny struggled to get out.

The former Lin Kuei remained silent, simply staring at Johnny through those creepy eyes, and he found it unnerved him more than he cared to admit it.

Johnny decided to take the first punch. His first strike was a simply sliding kick. Sub-Zero brought his arms up to take the brunt of the blow, followed by a rapid flurry of strikes. The former actor reacted and took some steps back all the while meticulously parrying each strike. When he tried to retaliate, Sub-Zero turned to ice, and even from a distance, the cold was there, no mistaking that. Johnny stepped back, waiting for his opponent to make the next move. Sub-Zero quickly slid on ice and tripped him while throwing an ice ball at him, causing him to feel a pain to to his back. Rising up from his fall, he blindly was able to deliver a sweep kick that caused the cryomancer to fall on his back. That gave him enough time to regain his footing and put some distance.

Both stood at arms, circling each other, waiting for the first move to be made. Neither of them did, and after a few seconds of circling, they both simultaneously decided to charge.

Sub-Zero's fist collided with Johnny's boot, and the shockwave forced them both back again. Johnny was about to charge again when he realized that this was pointless. They were both on equal footing. No one had done serious damage to the other, and it they kept at this, they would collapse from exhaustion than from the actual hits inflicted.

" _Johnny,"_ Kenshi barked over the com, _"You're needed with us. We have to go. Leave Sub-Zero."_

Deciding that he would take his chances in a chase, Johnny disengaged. Surprisingly, he didn't see Sub-Zero pursue him, but rather disappear in a flash of ice. Johnny shook his head in mild wonder. The first Sub-Zero was a serious prick while the second one was just a plain mystery. Who knew what he was as a Revenant. In spite of his rather distant nature, this Sub-Zero was a good ally and trustworthy. It was a pity that he had to die like this.

" _You still there, Cage,"_ Sonya called out, _"We could use your help."_

"I'm on my way," he answered, "You guys see any more of Quan Chi's thugs?"

" _Nothing so far,"_ Kenshi relayed, _"But if Scorpion and Sub-Zero are here, the others can't be far behind. We're expecting resistance."_

Johnny didn't like these odds one bit. To lose so many to the Netherrealm was a major problem. Now there were only a few of them. The Lin Kuei were no longer of any use and Raiden and Fujin were might not be able to assist. According to the last status, they were at the Sky Temple trying to defend the Jinsei from corruption. Earthrealm was barely holding on as soldiers left and right were getting slaughtered, and in very large quantities.

They needed a damn mirracle soon or else all of them would wind up dead or as one of the Revenants. That thought sent a deep chill down Johnny Cage's spine.

He wouldn't allow Shinnok to win. He couldn't. None of them could. If they didn't, then more realms would suffer.

 _Shinnok will get what's coming to him,_ Johnny thought.

 **()()()()()()**

Kitana stood alone in Quan Chi's fortress. Already a few of them were deployed to Earth by Quan Chi's command. With so few defenders left for Earthrealm, the sorcerer had decided that not all of them were required to take Earthrealm. With Shinnok's release close at hand, soon the realm would fall.

And once Earthrealm fell, the Elder Gods would become the next targets. From there, absolute victory was certain. Nothing would stand in their lord's way between ultimate conquest of the universe and everyone in it.

A chilling presence was immediately sensed by her, and she turned to face the presence of the former Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero as he appeared from an encased ice form. Of all the Revenants, he was the most enigmatic. He chose not to speak at all, simply following commands, like everyone else. However, Kitata could not say of his loyalty had any ulterior motives like some of the others. He did not seem that kind of person. If Kitana had to guess, he did not have any sort of ambition other than to serve the master they all served, merely a duty to be performed. That was respectable, even if simple.

"What news from Earthrealm," Kitatan asked.

Sub-Zero's response was to summon an ice mirror that projected the events at Earthrealm. Kitata shifted herself to fully see what was going on. So far, the battle to the Jinsei was going well all things considered. Their forces were closing in on Raiden and the rest of the Earthrealm kombatants.

"Excellent," Kitana spoke, "When Lord Shinnok is released, we must be ready to answer his calls for our loyalty. Nothing else matters."

The cryomancer nodded his head once before turning to leave her, Kitana watching his back as he left. So simple and yet so deadly.

Kitana then turned her head to a portal that opened. From it came Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Jade. She turned expectantly towards them. They looked like they wished to speak something.

"Something to report," Kitata guessed.

"Yes," Liu Kang said, "and no."

"Yes," Kitana inquired.

"Quan Chi and the others have reached the Jinsei," he answered, "Raidan and Fujin defend it."

"And no," she continued.

"We are expected to answer a call soon. Quan Chi will send us a signal when the time is right."

"Then we wait," Kitana concluded.

"May we all find victory in the name is Shinnok," Kung Lao whispered.

 **I don't know if this story will do well, but hey, I ought to try anyway. I got the idea for this story after watching the MKX story multiple times. With so many characters, it's a lot to keep track of sometimes, but still it's fun to write.**

 **In any case, this is an AU story. There will be some significant changes made and I hope that I do well in telling a story.**

 **Reviews are appreciated not because I want a lot, but because they tell me what I can do to improve. I'm not a person who wants publicity, simply a writer who wants to get an idea out. Ideas are appreciated, and critical reviews are considered heavily.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and remember, we must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope.**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle for the Jinsei

Chapter 2: The Battle for the Jinsei

 **Earthrealm**

 **Unknown Time**

 **Sky Temple**

Raiden had been fighting rather continuously for some time. These abominations that had invaded the Sky Temple were many and were relentless, though few actually proved to be substantially powerful foes, but more like grunts and fodder at best, even if a few could get past his defenses every so often.

Raiden was not afraid of them. There were few things that Raiden feared, and least of all were the creatures of the Netherrealm, for he had faced them so long ago when Shinnok first turned against his fellow Elder Gods. He knew their tendencies in battle, their capabilities, and their mentalities. There was nothing he was not prepared for on some level, but this time, it was not just the mere fact that Earthrealm was now fighting for survival, but now the entire universe once again rode on him and Fujin's efforts here and beyond. Shinnok was soon to be released from his prison in the Netherrealm. Already many had suffered for his mad goals of conquest. How many more would suffer Shinnok's lust for power?

Raiden had admonished himself for allowing himself to go completely unaware of the nebulous plot that Quan Chi and Shinnok had incited in order to secure the former Elder God's release. The Thunder God wondered why it was that these visions of his led him to this moment. Earthrealm had been saved at the cost of most of it's kombatants dying to defend it. This, coupled with the fact that what was left of Earthrealm forces had only stopped one threat and had to contend with a far greater one was also not boding well with him. None of this should have happened, and yet it did. Fate it would seem did not favor outcomes with less bloodshed, whether left alone or altered by an exterior force.

But Raiden had little time to ponder such things. He and Fujin had been fighting to defend the Sky Temple until Sonja Blade, Johnny Cage, and Kenshi Takahashi arrived to assist. They were the only three still alive from the unexpected assault that the Lin Kuei and Sindel had launched. It truly was a shame that the former Queen of Edenia had been corrupted and turned to attack the very same realm that she had once fought to protect. It was no surprise that Shao Kahn had corrupted her to use her. It was the only way the wards protecting Earthrealm were lowered. Still, if the queen could be returned to a sane mind, Raiden would accomplish it somehow.

Raiden sensed the presence of another foe behind him and twirled his staff to strike twice at rapid pace, catching the creature off guard, enough for him to impale it. He released one hand from the weapon and struck out with lighting at a charging foe trying to flank him from his right. Removing the staff, he began to conduct power through it and performed an elaborate twirl to discharge his energies in multiple directions. All enemies close to him were instantly shocked to death the moment the energy made contact.

Back to back, Raiden and Fujin watched carefully as another group charged. They both knew what to do without acknowledging it; Fujin began to conjure a mini tornado while Raiden channeled lightning into it. After a moment of pause. Fujin unleashed the tornado. The ensuing void of energy engulfed every monster in it's path, conducting lightning through it, then spewing it out of it's top and into the seemingly bottomless depths below. Their cries were heard for a moment before they were too far gone to be heard.

For a moment, everything seemed to calm down, then from nowhere, a blur came. To a normal being it would be a colored flash, but Raiden instantly could see the assailant. It was a Revenant: Kabal. It had to be, for his speed was nearly unseeable.

The masked warrior was quick to split Raiden and Fujin. Raiden was quick to bring his arm up to parry the two deadly weapons he held and delivered a quick kick to the abdomen. Kabal retaliated fast and Raiden struggled for a moment to keep up. One blade managed to inflict a wound to his left arm. Ignoring the pain, Raiden unleashed a thunder blast causing Kabal to go flying back and onto the ground.

Raiden had no time to recover as he sensed something heading his way. His hand lashed out to grab a kunai meant for his head. He turned to see Scorpion nearby. Reacting quickly, Raiden yanked hard on the chained weapon, dragging the fire demon towards him and slamming a fist into his face. The spectre stumbled back before renewing the attack, attempting an uppercut. Anticipating the move, the Thunder God swerved to the left and jabbed his elbow hard into his enemy's back, causing Scorpion to hit the ground with rather loud slam.

Unexpectedly, Scorpion caught Raiden into a scissor move between his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Rising, Raiden felt a rapid strike of fists assaulting his abdomen. He needed to quickly break from this barrage. Summoning his power, Raiden unleashed a burst of energy to off-balance the Shirai Ryu warrior. The split-second stun was enough for Raiden to unleash his own demonstration: a few jabs to the side followed by a roundhouse kick to the head, and Scorpion fell on his face. Wanting to make sure this one stayed down, Raiden unleashed enough lightning to knock him unconscious. Scorpion cried out in pain before succumbing.

Raiden turned just in time to see Fukin currently engaging Smoke and Jade. Before Raiden could consider helping his fellow god, he turned to the sound of a legion of monstrosities now attacking the Sky Temple, but that was not what stood out to Raiden the most. What stood out was a unique character amongst the creatures. A familiar face he did not wish to see at all: it was Quan Chi. Curse that damn sorceror for causing all of this.

Raiden refocused his attention to helping Fujin striking his palm to the ground to course his power through the stone to shock everything that stood on the ground. The monstrosities died immediately while the remaining Revenants were shocked out of consciousness. Given perhaps a few seconds to regroup and regather, Raiden was quick to reach Fujin's side to assess their status. Aside from some minor wounds, Fujin appeared to be fine. Raiden, too felt no significant pain, but they both knew the battle was far from over. This was merely a test, and the real challenge was no doubt afoot now or soon to be now.

"Fujin," Raiden called out.

"We must endure," Fujin answered, "How much longer are the others?"

"They will be here soon," Raiden ensured.

"It will not matter. The end is near," a sinister voice called out.

Both Raiden and Fujin turned to see the sorceror of the Netherrealm, Quan Chi, now donned in combat armor, stood before then one arm behind his back, the other lit with green energy. From the skies, his army seemed to heed his commands and rallied around him. Both Gods would not be beguiled by this twisted fiend in the least.

"Begone Quan Chi," Raiden growled, "You are not welcome here, and neither will Shinnok."

"You continue to toy with the future, Raiden," Quan Chi commented, "Hoping to stop the inevitable. You only shift events in our favor. Now, the moment of fruition is at hand, and you will witness it firsthand as my lord conquers your realm."

"It will not happen," Fujin retaliated, "As long as we draw breath, we will never allow your hands to touch the Jinsei."

"Then it is time to cut off that breath," Quan Chi answered.

All of the Revenants surrounded them both, in combat stances. Raiden and Fujin did the same. There were far from finished indeed. It would take much fortitude and courage and strength to overcome this threat once and for all.

 _May the Elder Gods protect us all,_ Raiden thought fiercely.

 **()()()()()()**

Sonja Blade furrowed her brow in frustration.

Things were going bad more or less. With only a token force left to fight, their progress was slowing down. Sub-Zero and Scorpion had really done a number with their surprise attack. Another reason to hate Shinnok: turning Earthrealm warriors into these shells, but Sonja didn't really hate the Revenants. How could she? There weren't in their right minds.

Especially her CO Jackson Briggs.

She could see him now, corrupted and busy. He and Nightwolf were together, discussing something that she couldn't hear. Whatever it was though, it couldn't be good. Quan Chi had wasted no time in putting his new slaves to work, and like obedient dogs, all of the Revenants followed without question. And being a busy Revenant likely meant killing Earthrealm defenders wherever possible.

Sighing mentally, Sonja turned to face both Kenshi and Johnny who was more or less okay. His fight with Scorpion and Sub-Zero hadn't done too much of a number on him. More than dared to admit at this time, she cared for Johnny, a lot, much more than she ever thought she ever would. Sonja wished she could face him about it soon, preferably before they went into the heat of battle before she could even tell him how she felt.

Returning to the battle at hand and with a nod of affirmation to her fellor kombatants, they turned to ambush the two Revenant fighters. However, they were stopped short when a portal appeared nearby. Wanting to remain out-of-sight, Sonja signalled everyone to remain where they were. Remaining hidden, she turned to watch the portal. From it came Stryker and Smoke. The two seemed occupied with something because they passed right by their hiding place without even sparing a second glance. If they were more aware, they could spot them.

The four Revenants went into conversation, though Sonja still couldn't hear it, but still, with all of them grouped in an area, it was now as good a time as any to get them. If they were reinforcements for battling Raiden, then the Sky Temple would be overrun soon.

Signalling the gunners to surround them, Sonja, Kenshi, and Johnny immediately rose to present themselves to their enemies. The Revenants immediately took notice of their enemies. All kombatants raised their weapons and got into their stances. For a moment, there was silence as each warrior took note of each other. The silence was only broken by the occasional sound of the night.

Then all at once everyone began to charge. Weapons strike and firing, people shouting out cries as Sonja's first instinct was to go for Jax. She responded with a few strikes that he dodged and blocked with his robotic arms, that looked even more sinister than she remembered them to be. There were probably the effects of Quan Chi's sorcery. He struck back at her without hesitation. She knew from training with him that he could outmatch her in terms of raw physical strength, but she had maneuverability and speed on her side. Sonja could play around a bit before moving in, but not for too long. Time was ticking away.

With this in mind, she began to fall back on a more defensive style, dodging more and parrying less to avoid hits that could down her if she wasn't careful. She did an elaborate arc with her body, twisting it so that when Jax's fists tried to intercept her, they missed by mere inches. She then rolled quickly on the ground, delivering a kick while on her back, sending the Revenant back on unstable footing. Flipping back upright, she renewed her attack, using swift and deft footwork to capture Jax in her grip and flip him onto his face.

She barely had time to react as Nightwolf came in for the kill. She was quick to reel herself back to avoid the energy weapons he had in his hands, a deadly crimson red. She followed up with two consecutive kicks to batter aside the weapons before doing a handstand, grabbing the shaman's head with her legs and slamming him into the ground as hard as possible. Nightwolf felt to the ground with a very audible grunt of pain.

Turning to see Jax getting up, Sonja estimated her distance, she rose to throw everything she had into her kick. The hit was enough to see her former partner fly a few feet before coming to a stop in the dirt, his form unmoving.

Sonja then felt a sharp pain of a foreign object hitting her back. She fell flat on her face, only having enough to flip around and watch as Nightwolf began to bring down another red weapon on her. Closing her eyes instinctively, she waited for the pain, and when it didn't come, she opened her eyes and watched as the shaman was surrounded by blue energy, then lifted off the ground and sent careening out of sight.

A hand reached out for hers and she took it, knowing that it was Kenshi.

"You alright, Sonja," Johnny asked as he ran up to them.

"Yeah," she answered, "Just a bit...shaken up."

"It's a shame," Kenshi agreed, "So much death…"

"Yeah here too," Johnny sighed, "To see them all like this…another reason to hate Quan Chi and Shinnok."

The former actor shook his head, his face turning from a sorrowful expression into a face of determination. That was another of his traits, being able to switch gears remarkably quickly.

Sonja never would admit it to Johnny, but he had changed significantly since joining Raiden in the battle for Earthrealm. Not that he couldn't be serious before, but now, it showed that he was determined to protect Earthrealm and be serious about it simultaneously. Had she been told years ago that Johnny Cage could actually be serious, she'd call it bullshit. She'd say that Johnny Cage and seriousness were oil and water, impossible to mix together. How wrong she was now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't make a wise ass crack every so often. Sonja now only found them to be really cheap sometimes, maybe annoying, but she'd gotten use to it, and that also irked her to the core.

Seeing that the Revenants had been scattered more or less, the three of them along with the squad entered into the cave. From what Raiden had told them, the cave was meant to protect the entrance, or the portal to be more specific, or the "elevator" as Johnny put it. It could only be seen by certain individuals or opened in a specific way, which was why Kenshi was here. He would activate the portal that would get them to the Sky Temple and the Jinsei. They hadn't gotten any wind of what was going on up there, but if the battle down here was any indication, it was bad.

"Report," Jonja said to the sergeant.

"Minor wounds, ma'am," he replied, "A few broken bones, some burns, but we're still running."

"Any word from up there," she asked.

"Negative," he shook his head, "No answer."

"As you were," she said.

Sonja turned to see that Kenshi and Johnny were seemingly interested with a wall with nothing on it. She knew better than to question what they were doing. After seeing all the things that Raiden had done, staring at walls for no apparent reason was like a looking at a map. Their staring didn't last long when Kenshi muttered some words that she couldn't make out. Then the chamber began to light up with words. She watched carefully as a strangely calming humming sound filled the cave. It was a brief but welcome moment of relaxation.

The sound of a portal opening led Sonja's eyes to the entrance. Good, at least something was working, but how long was their luck going to hold out?

Sonja turned to the squad guarding the entrance.

"Stay here," she commanded, "Keep the enemy back. Do whatever it takes. Make sure no one tries to reopen the portal."

They all either gave a nod or saluted her. They would do their jobs.

She then turned to catch up with Johnny as he waited for her.

"Well," he said, "Ready whenever you are."  
Sonja smiled at him, then ran through the portal to the other side. She didn't feel anything strange as she teleported from Earthrealm's surface to the Sky Temple far from the surface. Even if theses strange things were things that she was use to, it still baffled her how these powers worked.

 **()()()()()()**

Sub-Zero had heard the arrival of the other Revenants as he remained separate from them. He too was awaiting Quan Chi's call to arms. When it would be, he did not know, but he would wait nevertheless.

It had been the first time since his fight that he had taken some time to observe his human body. Though it was nothing that he was not familiar with, he still wanted to see if this body stacked up to his original one.

Sub-Zero began by making certain that his powers were channeling correctly and that his power felt as he always remembered it to be, instinctive. So far, there were no issues, but he did feel...something else. He felt like he had more power, like he had been supercharged. He felt more powerful than before. It was not something he observed during his battle against Johnny Cage as he was focused on combat, but now it was undeniable. Was this Quan Chi's gift to him? Or was it his natural ability improving? He would ask his master when time permitted him to do so. For now, he planned to make do with what he had been give to him.

As for his physical condition, he felt renewed, revived, whole again, that much he could say with much certainty, but like with his powers, his physical condition was not merely restored to it's original condition, but strangely enhanced. Now, he felt that he could effortlessly throw what had once required much effort. It was not something he planned to squander, but it was unusual indeed. Another question for Quan Chi, would it hurt?

Finally, he checked to make sure his mind was intact, his intellect. His power and prowess in combat would be useless without the necessary intelligence to guide it. He scanned through all of the techniques that he had performed hundreds of thousands of times over his years as a Lin Kuei warrior. The secrets of the Lin Kuei came to life. All of their history, their knowledge, their training, all of it was now returning to him. Many were simply because he remembered them. Others were simply memories, a child taking his first breaths of fresh air, a child first opening his eyes to the world, a child learning to use his senses, a child…

 _What,_ Sub-Zero thought, _Since when have I ever recalled memories of my time as a baby? And when have I remembered details at this level so early?_

Sub-Zero was never one to be forgetful, far from it, but he had never been able to pierce a recollection before age five. How was this possible?

Had Quan Chi also done this?

 _Why would Quan Chi bestow upon me these things_ , the cryomancer pondered, _Does he have some special task for me?  
_ Against his better nature, Sub-Zero stopped making sure he was okay and decided to venture forth and seek out the other Revenants. Perhaps they too had been augmented?

 **I wasn't expecting this to come out so soon, but hey, another chapter done. I don't know if I'll continue to update like this constantly, but I'll try as often as I can.**

 **So the story details are slowly being worked out, and I'm sure that at least some of you will find them really enjoyable. I hope I can please as many as possible.**

 **If you loved this chapter, leave a review. If you hated this chapter, tell me why. If you want to critique, feel free to do so as well. All reviews are accepted.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and remember,** **optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence.**

 **Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Jinsei Effect

Chapter 3: The Jinsei Effect

 **Earthrealm**

 **Time unknown**

Even after entering the portal into the Sky Temple, they were far from what they needed to be. The Netherrealm had fully committed their forces to this location and without a doubt, they were after the Jinsei. With so many converging towards the chamber that held Earthrealm's life force, they would slowly become more and more exhausted

Shinnok's purpose with Jinsei was clear: to poison it and render Earthrealm uninhabitable for all life. After that, the fallen Elder God would continue across the universe and conquer the realms one by one. It might take him hundreds of years to do so, but he would and he would allow nothing to impede him.

However, what he allowed, and what actually was were separate thing indeed. Shinnok may be a former Elder God, but he was arrogant in his belief that no one was his superior apart from the deities he once called brothers and sisters. Arrogance, as Kenshi had learned from his own youth was a dangerous thing.

With his own power at his disposal, he quickly sidestepped another enemy and impaled from behind. His telepathy immediately picked up another one approaching from his left. Using his telekinesis he began to manipulate his own sword into elaborate arcs that were quick to cut the limbs from the charging foe then decapitate them. his foot then came to immediately intercept another one to his "blind" side.

After several hallways filled with enemies, they approached the courtyards. Kenshi, Sonja, and Johnny looked to each other. Giving each other a nod of affirmation, they doors burst open and they all brandished their weapons to find the courtyard was no longer occupied, at least not by living enemies. Corpses littered the area and it looked to be somewhat recent.

"I can sense an energy discharge," Kenshi said, "Raiden and Fujin aren't far ahead."

"Then Quan Chi and the Revenants can't be too far behind either," Sonja answered, "Let's move."

Taking care not to trip over anything, the three worked their way to the entrance. From a distance, the sounds of battle were more audible. The sounds of cries were the easiest source to hear. Then came the sounds of strange things that could not be placed. There was an unusually loud scream, and all of them attributed this to the former Edenian Queen Sindel. That one was dangerous to a fault, even as a Revenant.

Then came the sound of something heavy clanking to the ground and some screams. From the bodies that continued to litter the entrance tunnel, Raiden and Fujin were putting up with some staggering numbers.

"Come no closer to the Jinsei," a voice said, "It will not be poisoned."

"It will be mine to do as I please," another said, "And then all will bow to me, one way or another."

That was trouble indeed. They all quickened their pace. They all rounded a corner to witness the Revenants and Shinnok in the Jinsei chamber. Raiden and Fujin were in trouble. Time to act. With an acknowledgement to Sonja and Johnny, Kenshi called upon his powers of telekinesis and knocked Shinnok flat on his back. Raiden and Fujin were released from his power and collapsed to the ground. The other Revenants turned to the three kombatants, and stances were taken.

"Sorry for being late, Raiden," Johnny said, "Traffic got us tied up."

Shinnok was clearly angered that he had been interrupted. He spun around to face the foes that dared to attack him. That left Raiden with the opening to attack Shinnok. The other Revenants were quick to pick a target.

Kenshi brought his sword up to intercept one of Kabal's lethal hook swords. Kenshi then shrugged the weapon off his own and parried with rapid strikes. Kenshi was aware that Kabal was a fast kombatant. His speed was unmatched by most. He could do some incredible feats that few could. The blades that he wielded were also deadly as well, and unorthodox. Although Kenshi saw this, it didn't deter him from the battle.

As he disengaged from the sword lock, he turned to see Sonja caught up with Scorpion and Jax while Johnny was fighting Shinnok. Raiden and Fujin were left to contend with Sindel, Smoke, and Jade.

Kenshi was forced to refocus his attention to Kabal and traded several perries with his opponent before he could retaliate. Instead of parrying himself, Kabal disappeared in a flash. Holding his blade upright, Kenshi brought his sense to bear on his environment. The sounds of battle and the auras of all in the room didn't distract him. He was careful, taking light footsteps and trying to find the source.

His blade moved to lock with Kabal when he abruptly came from behind, trying to impale him. Kenshi brought their blades up high before delivering a kick to the mask. Kabal stumbled back and Kenshi took the opportunity to swipe the two blades before charging, knocking Kabal to the ground.

Kabal refused to go down and took Kenshi down with him. Kenshi found himself on his back. Quickly, he flipped back upright as his opponent did as well. The circled each other wearily.

"You can't win, Kenshi," Kabal said, "Give up, and your death will be quick."

"I won't," Kenshi replied calmly, "None of us will."

Without a response, Kabal twirled his blades and charged again. Kenshi did as well, but before the two could clash blades again, Kenshi called upon his powers and lifted Kabal into the air before throwing him in the wall headfirst. His enemy collapsed and appeared to be out of commision for now.

Kenshi then felt a surge of power in the chamber. He turned to see Shinnok was now in the grasp of his own power, being sucked into his amulet. Raiden held it as the former Elder God was dragged into it. Unable to resist, Shinnok stumbled and cursed as he winked out of existence.

It was then that Kenshi also noticed that all the Revenants were gone as well. Johnny was quick to cradle Sonja in his arms and she looked to him with loving eyes.

"The Revenants and Quan Chi," Kenshi reported, "They have retreated. Should we pursue them?"

"Quan Chi can wait, Kenshi," Fujin responded, "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

Kenshi's attention turned to Shinnok's amulet. Although it was no longer active, it was far from unimportant.

"With Shinnok trapped," Kenshi asked, "What will we do with the amulet."

"Protect it," Raiden answered, "It cannot be destroyed. Not even the Elder Gods can do so."

"Will it be enough," Johnny asked, "Someone's bound to find it, and then it's a race all over again."

"We will do whatever is necessary to protect it," Raiden continued, "For now, see that Sonja Blade is healed properly. The Jinsei's energies will heal her."

Raiden and Fujin quietly exited the chamber, careful to avoid fallen rubble. Kenshi watched them go, then turned back to Johnny, holding Sonja with a smile to his face. It puzzled Kenshi, and he felt compelled to know why.

"The battle is far from over," Kenshi said, "Quan Chi is still out there. Why do you smile?"

Johnny turned to him, his expression not changing.

"She called my Johnny," he said finally before resuming his attention to her.

If he was anyone else, Kenshi would not understand what he meant, but he did. Johnny loved Sonja, and he supposed that Sonja reciprocated those feelings. It was strange for those two to be attached to each other like they were. They were polar opposites in many ways.

Then again, Kenshi decided that this sort of happiness wouldn't come often and it was best to treasure it while it still lasted. The work they all had to do was far from over.

Kenshi simply watched the two cuddle…

 **()()()()()()**

Another failure, Sub-Zero mused.

While failure was by no means anything new to him, it still did not sit well with him. With Shinnok imprisoned and his amulet in the possession of Raiden, the Netherrealm's forces would not be able to do much now. While the Netherrealm's forces hadn't taken an insurmountable loss in the battle, they simply were not ready to resume battle with Earthrealm's defenders.

The cryomancer knew of these things, but these things were not on his mind at present. He was more curious about what they were to do next. No doubt Quan Chi was already formulating a new plan to retake the amulet. Sooner or later the battle would resume. A well-conceived plan or a stroke of luck or a combination of both was all that was required.

"You did not participate in the invasion," Scorpion interrupted.

Sub-Zero turned to face the hellfire Revenant that stood before him. If his tone indicated anything, it was confusion and frustration, but that did not change Sub-Zero's mood. He did not wish to speak, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he felt that speaking had lost all form with him.

Sub-Zero communicated what he wished to say with the vision from several hours ago. Scorpion watched with great attention. The vision was but several seconds and then some. Once it faded, Scorpion simply left, leaving the cryomancer to his thoughts.

It was his understanding that one day, Shinnok would rule the universe. The Elder Gods would submit or die, and all the realms would bow and serve the true ruler of all things mortal. That was what they all strived for, the glory of Shinnok. It would be a most glorious day when their conquest was complete.

But there was one lingering question in his mind: what then when the universe was theirs? If all were dead and serving, what use would warriors have? What use would they all have? What would Shinnok deem them worthy of? Was there another goal in mind? If so, what would be next?

Sub-Zero even if he was a warrior was one that was very considerate and thoughtful. All things in his mind needed to be thought over carefully. He was always a thinker of future events that might pass. He wished to prepare for these events. It was no surprise that such questions shrouded his thoughts. It was a habit he had developed over much time.

But Sub-Zero had a gut instinct that told him somehow it was more than a simple habit that stuck in his mind. He could recall once defending Earthrealm, having purpose, and having something to actually live for in the long run as long as he lived and for the legacy that would continue on. Did the Netherrealm have that same thing? Was being a part of the Netherrealm the best option possible? Was this a path he would be willing to undertake?

The cryomancer shook his head. He was doubting himself, that was all. It was likely the process of becoming uncyberized. Being returned to a human form was likely wearing down on him. Perhaps rest was what he required most.

But he was not in a mood to rest. He was restless and in need of something to occupy himself with. Thinking that perhaps a sparring match with one of the others was in order, he began to make his way through Quan Chi's fortress in search of the others.

As he passed through the hallways, he found himself reminiscing. The Lin Kuei temple, it seemed much the same as this fortress. The rather stark interiors and the light of candles filled the hallways. The colors were dark and blunt with nothing of notice to stare at. It was spacious as well, a fact that Sub-Zero took to mean that either now or at some point there were many individuals here.

The only thing that didn't fill these halls like the temple of the Lin Kuei was the sound of people talking and conversing. Despite being busy and with duties to the grandmaster, the members of the Lin Kuei always had things to talk about and were always more or less involved and connected. Since they were not part of society in any sort of way, this was their means to retain some form of communication and sanity.

Entering the main room, Sub-Zero was greeted by Smoke and Jade. They conversed about something. Kabal and Stryker also stood talking with one another as well. Kung Lao and Liu Kang were also there, already sparring with one another. Finally, there was Kitana and Sindel standing there with their arms crossed. They spoke not to each other. They were likely to take to his suggestion.

Without a further thought, he raised himself up and strode over to them. They both turned to him immediately, and he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Sub-Zero," Sindel asked.

Not feeling the need to speak, he simply projected what he wished. They were quick to understand and unfolded their arms.

"Do you have a preference as to whom you fight," Kitana inquired,

Sub-Zero pointed to Sindel.

"Are you still spiteful of your death," Sindel chuckled, "Or did you choose randomly?"

Sub-Zero shook his head to indicate that he did not care that he died by her hands. All was forgotten in a manner of speaking, though he was not sure if forgiven was the right term. When Sindel laughed again, he merely got into a fighting stance. She did the same.

This time, though, he did not charge first, and he watched her for her to make the first move. She sensed his tactic and struck first. His first instinct was to fall back to his defensive moves. Her strikes were quick and lethal, and she was relentless in her assault. Learning from his mistake, he quickly began to use his more acrobatic skills to avoid her moves.

Another strike meant for his head missed as he shifted his head enough for it to whoosh past his left ear. He then raised his right leg to parry a blow meant for his chest, then he brought his left leg up to kick Sindel. Falling onto the ground as he intended, he quickly. froze his form and teleported away and then reappeared upright.

"Learning from mistake," Sindel commented, "Good. You do improve."

Again, Sub-Zero responded with no words. He began an offense, this time employing rapid strikes all the while keeping track of her arms and legs so as not to be caught off guard like the last time. As he had hoped, she could not retaliate back under his barrage. He also noticed that Sindel's fighting style was very acrobatic, relying a lot on rather elaborate footwork and sequences. Despite that being an advantage in one respect, it was also a disadvantage as well. Sub-Zero knew from experience that sometimes, the more simple styles of fighting could combat the complex if used correctly.

With this in mind, he began a complex flurry of punches aimed for her upper body all the while forcing her back. Between being pushed back and trying to parry, she still was unable to make a move herself. She finally left a small window for him and Sub-Zero's mind quickly processed this info and slammed his right fist into her face as hard as he could. She couldn't react in time and she fell flat on her back.

As Sub-Zero watched her recover, he realized that somehow this fight felt far easier than when he first fought Sindel. It was strange because before, she hadn't even batted an eyelash when she killed him. Now, she struggled to match his ability. It wasn't like he made drastic improvements, but he did feel the fight was far from difficult…

 _Hm,_ he thought.

 **()()()()()()**

Quan Chi sat in his throne and pondered the events of the battle. Certainly this was not what he was expecting nor what he desired. Things had gone awry in a way he felt somewhat angered and frustrated.

The sorcerer knew that Johnny Cage was powerful, but not like he displayed fighting Shinnok. Of course, Quan Chi recognized the green aura, a power that was rare to find and only imbued within warriors, the kinds that only Gods chose or bred. It was strange to think that of all the kombatants of Earthrealm that could defeat Shinnok in a fight, the arrogant and rather obnoxious one Johnny Cage could do so. It was certainly more than a setback; it was an outright problem. However, Quan Chi knew better than to get angry about things he no longer controlled.

Raiden no doubt held the amulet and was now placing Earthrealm's defenses as well as his own in place to guard it against any intruders. That meant the Revenants would not be able to retrieve it without receiving a brutal fight from the Thunder God. However, this time, Quan Chi knew that only Raiden could protect the amulet. The Elder Gods, even if Shinnok was their enemy, could not interfere in the matter. Only if the balance of the realms was lost would they involve themselves. The sorcerer need not worry about facing their wrath.

With the Revenants and himself unable to do anything at present, he would require a means to recapture the amulet, preferably indirectly so as not to arouse suspicion. Thinking back to all of the servants of the Netherrealm, he turned to those that were not the Revenants. There was D'Vorah in Outworld, but she was meant more as a means to keep careful watch of Shao Kahn so that all would go according to plan. She would not be able to help either.

Then a thought hit Quan Chi; without Shao Kahn, there was no doubt going to a struggle for the throne. It was presumed that even if Mileena was Shao Kahn's heir, she would still face opposition as she was not a character that all cared for, and with good reason. Shang Tsung created her more as a warrior and enforcer rather than a ruler and leader.

The civil war might prove useful, but it was not a likely plan. Quan Chi needed to formulate a more viable option. That one would be reserved should fortune travel his way.

 _I will find a way to release Shinnok,_ he thought, _Even if it takes eons._

 **Another chapter finished. I will say it is initially difficult to write these chapters, but once I begin, it flows more easily.**

 **The next several chapters will be dedicated to setting up for a story that is much different from that of the MKX storyline. I will keep all characters in mind, though, and some of my readers may find surprise in a few places. All grammar errors can be noted and you can call me out on it.**

 **If you loved this chapter, leave a review. If you hated this chapter, tell me why in the review. If you want to critique, I welcome it.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed reading, and remember, if you have no critics, you'll likely have no success.**

 **Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission to the Netherrealm

Chapter 4: Mission to the Netherrealm

 **Earthrealm**

 **Location Classified**

 **Time Classified**

Major Sonja Blade stood amongst her team, which consisted of her, the illustrious Johnny Cage, and three special forces soldiers: Corporal Hendrix, Sergeant Ryan, and Lance Corporal Maxwell. Their mission was simple: enter the Netherrealm, find the sorcerer Quan Chi and take him prisoner. Raiden believed that Quan Chi, in a way, was part of the key to bringing the Revenants back to true life. Quan Chi had the ability to resurrect while Raiden had the ability to heal.

Raiden said he would provide the means to enter the Netherrealm, but it was up to the team to make the entrance. The Thunder God not interfering was essential because Quan Chi would be better dealt with if he felt that there was no individual that threatened him.

"So you won't be there at all," Sonja asked again.

"I will not," Raiden answered, "I will only come if it is an emergency."

"Not to worry, gramps," Johnny said, "We won't shake your degrading bones too much. We got this."

Raiden said nothing in response, but he had no need to. Sonja slowly rolled her eyes. Even if the Thunder God had more or less grown accustomed to the former actor's really unusual sense of humor, she hadn't. She probably wouldn't ever, no matter how much she loved him.

"Then let's go," she said, "We'll signal you when we're ready, Raiden."

Raiden nodded and began to work his powers. Sonja saw herself, Johnny, and her soldiers surrounded in an aura of lightning. It was strange to see lightning touching them physically, but none of it causing any sort of physical damage or death as it was always supposed to do.

Sonja felt herself drifting through a strange place for a split second. She couldn't see anything, hear anything, feel anything, or smell anything. None of her senses worked at all. She couldn't recall anything at all. Just a momentary second of nothingness, if that was at all possible.

Then as soon as that strange moment came, it was gone as well. She took a moment to reorient herself into reality. The first thing she noticed was that the atmosphere itself was very hostile somehow. She wouldn't be able to explain in a way that made rational sense. It was merely something her mind told her. Certainly the menacing sights around her did little to ease her mind. For as far as she could see, lava lakes and lava rivers dotted the landscape. The light from the dangerous liquid gave of intense heat and light. Sonja could easily see, but it was stuffy somewhat. This wasn't a comfortable feeling at all.

The second most-obvious thing was the structure that stood in front of her was a structure, or some sort of fortress judging by the way it appears like it was meant to keep out people as well as house individuals.

"Three guesses that Quan Chi lives here," Johnny said next to her.

"There's nothing else to see," Sonja said, "Maybe I'll feel less threatened when I have walls, floors and ceilings."

"I'll second that," Johnny said, his gun raised. "I don't know how Quan Chi can live here for more than a few minutes."

With a gesture, she motioned for her soldiers to cover the front door. It was open, and that didn't sit well with Sonja at all. That was like asking for enemies to dinner, knowing that all that was going to happen was slaughter. And Quan Chi was known for playing mind games with people a lot, and she wouldn't fall into that trap if she could help it.

Ryan and Hendrix gave the all-clear signal and Maxwell stepped foot into the fortress. Sonja kept her sidearm loosely in front of her, thought not clearly aimed in front of her. Johnny did the same.

The first thing that she noticed about the halls was they were lit the same color as lava, and looking closer, Sonja realized to her disgust that they were glowing skulls, all of them humanoid roughly speaking. No doubt these were the heads of hundreds of people that the Netherrealm had claimed from the war and from a time before the war. It sickened the major to think that the sorcerer was responsible for all of this and the desire to stop him began to rise exponentially, at least internally. She couldn't save these souls, but she could save the Revenants.

As it appeared from the outside, the fortress appeared more or less big, spacious, and that only seemed to keep Sonja on edge more. Open spaces meant more potential for ambushes or enemies hidden. So when no enemies appeared or could be heard anywhere, it surprised her. Did Quan Chi not think that anyone was going to be here other than himself and maybe his Revenants?

Every so often, Sonja would look to her wrist communicator computers for any unusual energy readings, but there wasn't much to notice. Apart from some small infinitesimal readings that weren't worth investigating, nothing appeared.

It was with great effort that they made their way through the fortress until they came to an open chamber. This one appeared like someone was using it, and recently from the looks of it. Many orange lanterns covered the ceiling, giving off ample light. Several pillars of skills lined the room. Two tables were held up by large pots and stands to go with them. There was also a large metal chest surrounded by tall candle stands. A few weapons lay on stands while strange jars were scattered, some on shelves and some standing alone. Other odds and ends lay around the chamber as well.

Quan Chi seemed to have a knack of collecting an assortment of items. And despite how many things were in the chamber, they were not just idly tossed around. It looked organized despite the abundance of things.

Several shelves of books lined the wall next to the half-spiral stairs. The only other thing noticeable was the circle in the center of the floor,

"Looks like Quan Chi isn't home," Johnny commented, "And he's a bookworm. Not the kind of person I'd take as an evil sorcerer."

"Let's be serious here for a minute," Sonja joked. "Can you tell me something else?"

"Well," Johnny looked around, "Quan Chi needs to clean up this place."

"It may be cryptic and intimidating," Sonja said, "But this is one of the few man-caves that actually is clean. So you've got no say."

"Wow," Johnny mock sighed, "You just compared me to Quan Chi."

Sonja smiled at him. He was easy to knock around sometimes.

As she looked around, she saw Johnny split apart from her, looking at the strange circle in the floor. Sonja looked at it as well; there wasn't anything special about it, but Sonja looked at it again. Quan had things for a reason, and in her guts, she felt this was dangerous.

Johnny bent to his knees to look closer. Sonja felt herself grow anxious.

"Careful," she warned, "No telling what stuff does in here."

"Come it can't be that bad," Johnny chuckled, "It's only a-"

His hand touched the object and it reacted immediately to his touch. He instinctively pulled his hand back and watched the clear substance turn red.

"A means to achieve more," a voice said.

Both kombatants turned their weapons to see Quan Chi exiting through a portal, but he was not alone. Standing with him were Kitana, Smoke, Jax, and Kung Lao. They all stared at their former friends with orange lifeless eyes.

"Fire," she ordered to her troops.

As they pour bullets, Quan Chi instinctively raised a barrier of green skulls to absorb the bullets. Seeing that their weapons weren't effective, everyone stopped firing. When they did, Kitana idly tossed her fans and the deadly projectiles opened and sliced the heads off of the troopers. The two weapons returned to the dead princess and she retained her still position.

"You soldiers are expendable and not of use to me," Quan Chi spoke, "But you and Mr. Cage will be of great use to me, but first, you both must die."

Standing with his arms crossed. the Revenants charged towards the two kombatants.

Sonja, despite not liking the numbers against her and Johnny, she didn't lose her cool. She had fought with all of them before or had fought them. She had an idea of how they all fought. Johnny too knew. She just hoped it was enough…

 **()()()()()()**

Smoke was in no mood to be dealing with this in a rational way. He was not happy that Shinnok had been lost to Raiden. It would be some time before they could retrieve the amulet which held their master.

However, Quan Chi had said that even if the could not have the amulet, they could deprived Raiden of two more Earthrealm defenders, leaving the Thunder God was even less than what he had now. That was a small consolation, but Smoke wanted more. They all did, even if they remained silent about it.

Charging forward, Smoke engaged Johnny Cage first. He was more familiar with the actor's fighting style than that of Sonja Blade. Kitata, too, joined him. Their strikes were intended for single kombat, but Johnny Cage fought in a style that emphasized multiple fighters. He did so with grace and practice. Kitana was forced away and knocked to the ground by deft footwork. Smoke began to pour more effort into channeling his technique more elaborately, using more complicated moves.

Johnny Cage continued to parry and dodge. Smoke then found a fist to his face, and then he collapsed to the floor hard. Rising up, the former Lin Kuei threw several punches at his enemy, one of them landing a hit, but not enough to down. Johnny followed up with a quick split and a kick to the groin. Staggering back in pain, Smoke could not stop the sudden and vicious shadow kick to the head that knocked him flat on his back and left him on the ground.

Not about to give up so easily, Smoke rose, albeit with pain, and took in his surroundings. All of the others were out of the game. And now Quan Chi stood alone facing the two. He showed no emotions about the situation. Rising up quietly, Smoke began to apply his assassin skills and made his way towards the two Earthrealm kombatants.

"Give up, Quan Chi," Sonja exclaimed, "You've lost."

Quan Chi's eyes met Smoke's gaze only for a moment, but it was enough for Smoke to affirm that he could sneak behind them. In one swift motion, he touched the back of Johnny Cage's head to deliver his power into the physical body. White clouds began to pour from it. The man cried out in pain, and Sub-Zero noted that he should have been dead by now, but he was not. Impressive, but it would not matter.

Sonja Blade saw this and tried to stop it when Kitana came and interrupted her path. Smoke released his hold and Johnny Cage collapsed to the ground. Sonja Blade, to Smoke's dismay had already dispatched Kitana and now stood to face him.

"If you challenge me" Smoke warned, "You will receive a painful death."

"I won't die," Sonja affirmed.

The woman was confident, and Smoke applauded her for that, but she had a lot to lose now if she died. That must weigh upon her mind quite a bit. Well, he would be doing her a service by killing her.

"We shall see, Sonja Blade," he growled.

Smoke shot forward to attack her. She was nimble and used her flexibility and agility to dodge him. He continued his attacks, keeping careful note of her moves in the hopes of predicting a weakness in her technique. She was good, but he did have a better idea about how good she was.

She then charged forward and grabbed his head between her legs. Not wanting to get taken down alone, Smoke quickly launched steam into her face which caused them both to collapse. Rising, they attack simultaneously. Sonja fell to the ground and slid under Smoke, effectively tripping him, but he was quickly able to flail his legs around to knock her back and returned to an upright position. Again, she flew herself around him trying to get him off balance. This time he was prepared, and casually grabbed her leg meant for his face and slammed her to the left and to the right before releasing her.

As he reached to finish her off, she surprisingly rose and grabbed Smoke in a flurry lock, spinning him around with her legs. For the briefest moments, Smoke found himself looking at the world through a blur. A moment later, he found himself with his head to the floor hard.

Forcing the pain down, Smoke got up and began again, this time rapidly increasing strikes. He then flipped to try and get her to back off. She did not, and instead took the hit, then jabbed him in the guts.

Smoke then used his powers to blind her for a moment, and grabbed her by the waist and proceeded to slam her into the ground as she did to him. Amazingly, she didn't collapse out of exhaustion or unconsciousness, but got up and faced him again.

"Persistent," Smoke commented, "But it matters little in the end."

Holding a look of fury she charged again, and he did the same. This time she jumped over his shoulder and kicked him in the back while leaping. Falling on his face, he rolled over to see her cradling Johnny Cage. He was about to attack again when from out of nowhere, a spark of Thunder struck near him. Then a burst followed by the appearance of Raiden.

Before Smoke could consider striking again, he found himself shocked. He couldn't break out of the pain, so he did the only thing he could do and sustained. When it subsided, he wasn't quite knocked out, but he was in no position to be fighting back. Still, he could hear the sound of battle.

Groaning, he lifted his head to see Raiden trying to reverse Quan Chi's spell while Sonja fought with the sorcerer. Smoke should have forced down his own pain and fought, but he could not find the strength. Raiden's attack had done more damage than he had realized.

And if the other Revenants were any indication, they weren't really in the best condition to help either. All of the defeated to two Earthrealm warriors.

Were they weak like this before? Smoke always thought back to before the Netherrealm, but he couldn't find the memories, or if he did, they were fuzzy and unclear. But Smoke did know that before, he was strong, and he was a very capable fighter, one of the Lin Kuei's best ninjas.

Alas, he was not high and mighty anymore.

 **()()()()()()**

Raiden worked his powers furiously to try and keep Johnny Cage from rezurrection as a Revenant. Earthrealm had already suffered enough loss, and Raiden would damn himself if he let another of his fighters die to Quan Chi.

Sonja Blade was able to kombat the sorcerer with some difficulty, but nothing she was not capable of.

Raiden continued to concentrate on saving Johnny Cage, but after minutes of continuous trying, he found that Quan Chi's magic were somehow resisting him. He needed to somehow separate Quan Chi's magic in order for his powers to take full effect and restore the former actor.

He turned his gaze to see Sonja Blade and a prone Quan Chi.

"Sonja Blade," he called out, "The link from Quan Chi needs to be cut."

"I'll take care of it," she said.

She then began to furiously attack Quan Chi, the sorcerer too weak to defend himself as each blow came. Yet, despite the blows, he still remained, but the major did not deter, and continued to beat on him.

Eventually, she resorted to the sort of move that Johnny Cage would do himself, and Raiden was a bit unsure about it, but nonetheless, it was effective in doing what he wanted. The power preventing him from healing Johnny Cage was now wearing off. He continued to channel his powers. The incomplete Johnny Cage Revenant screamed out in pain. With a final burst of power, Raiden completely destroyed the form. The result was a red mist that encircled the entire room.

To Raiden's mild surprise and relief, she saw the forms of Kitana, Jackson Briggs, Princess Kitana, and Kung Lao restored, completely without any trace of the Netherrealm's control or taint.

Satisfied that Johnny Cage was saved and that Quan Chi had lost some of his warriors, Raiden kneeled down to heal the still-bleeding wounds.

"How is he," Sonja asked anxiously.

"He will be okay," Raiden assured, "But he still requires rest and proper caring."

"I'm fine," Johnny croaked, "Tis but a scratch."

"Johnny," she cried out, "You scared me to death."

"Not out time yet," he joked weakly, "Maybe some other time."

Raiden watched the two interact, and he had seen this before, though it still was a welcome sight. At least friends and loved ones were still somewhere in this war.

The sound of a portal opening and closing caused all of their attention to the now absent Quan Chi.

"What," Sonja exclaimed, "How did he-"

"After him," Johnny said.

"We need to get the others to Earthrealm. Quan Chi can wait," the major said.

Raiden got up and took to looking at the condition. Everyone was more or less okay, though he was not sure how long they would remain comatose.

He first checked on Smoke. The assassin was breathing, and he might have been aware of his surroundings, but the Thunder God could not say for certain.

"Raiden," Sonja said, "How are the others/"  
"They're fine," he reports, "We will let them heal for a time in the Jinsei."

Making sure that both Sonja and Johnny were okay, Raiden began to channel his powers and soon, everyone was instantly teleported from the Netherrealm back to Earthrealm.

 **Now you guys can see the AU part of the story. With Kitana, Kung Lao, Smoke, and Jax, there's a whole new story I can tell. Of course, Jax had to be in the group so that Jacqui can be in the story later.**

 **If you loved this chapter, leave it in a review. If you hated this chapter, tell me why. If you want to critique, do so. I want to hear all opinions regardless of positive, negative, or constructive.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading, and remember, redemption is not perfection. The redeemed must realize their imperfections.**

 **Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Regrets

Chapter 5: The Regrets

 **Earthrealm**

 **Sky Temple**

 **Undisclosed time**

A soft groan was uttered from her lips. She opened her eyes to look around her. Her vision was not sharp, but the blur was beginning to subside. When she tried to move, she found her movements to be somewhat stiff, like she had been placed here for some time and had been healing.

With a grunt, she pulled herself into a sitting position with her legs draped over the edge of the cot she was laying on. After taking several deep breaths, she closed her eyes again. She then opened them again. She closed them again, then opened them. Each successive time she closed her eyes, breathed, and opened them, she felt herself becoming more accustomed to being awake.

When she was fully awake, she was greeted to the sight of others within the room. The first she noticed was one with a fully grey and black armor on. His eyes, were a light shade of grey. Most of his face was hidden by a mask. She instantly recognized him.

And he instantly recognized her.

"Kitana," he said, "Are you alright?"

Kitana gave him a long stare. She sensed his concern and care.

"Smoke," she answered, "What has happened?"

"Shinnok and Quan Chi," the Lin Kuei ninja said, "They enslaved us."

Without warning, the memories came back to her in a flash. The moments of her death, a death caused by her own corrupted mother Sindel. She remembered the reawakening in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi's voice as he told her that she was his to command. She recalled the feeling of being a Revenant. She was a pawn, a mere servant serving the will of Quan Chi and his master. She remembered the past two years, working tirelessly for the glory of Shinnok, the murders and killings of people, enemy or not, innocent or not. She remembered her own mother joining them in death. She remembered watching Earthrealm fall into war and praying for the Netherrealm's victory.

All of these memories came crashing down upon her, and her immediate response was guilt, horror, sadness, and fear. With so many evils on her mind, it was more than she could bear herself, and she had to know if it was only her.

"Do you remember," Kitana asked Smoke, "Are the memories there?"  
"They are," Smoke said solemnly, "And even now I battle with them. The things that we became. It is unthinkable."

The sound of footsteps led both of their attention to the sound of footsteps. It was then that Kitana took a look at her surroundings. She was in some sort of building, a medical facility that Earthrealm used to heal and repair their people. There were multiple cots like the one she was sitting on, four of them, all empty. She surmised that perhaps there were others that escape the Netherrealm's taint.

She recognized the woman Sonja Blade, but there was also Johnny Cage and the Thunder God Raiden who towed along with her.

"I see Kitana's up," Sonja said, "How are you princess?"  
"Pained," Kitana sighed, "What had I become?"  
"Do not blame yourself," Raiden assured her, "Quan Chi resurrects souls to serve him. They have no control over what they do."

"No Raiden," Kitana said, "I felt like I belonged there, that my life had meaning there. The taint poisons your mind and convinces you that the path of the Netherrealm is the correct one. Now that my mind is my own, I see what I have become, and it sickens me."

"It will take time to cope with the memories," Smoke agreed, "But we can make a difference still. Earthrealm is still in need of repairing and Outworld has erupted into civil war."

Outworld, the very place where she had lived in a lie her entire life. Could she hope to return there and face her inner demons?

Was she worthy of such a thing? Could she go back there?

"Kitana," Raiden began, "As princess of Outworld, you need to return and bring order to the chaos. You need to rally your people."

"But do I deserve that chance Raiden," Kitana challenged, "After all that I have done, after everything the former Revenants have done, how do you expect us to return to what we once knew and pretend these events never happened?!"

"Because lives hang in the balance," Smoke answered, "If we do not do our duties, then people will die."

That instantly got a reaction from Kitana and damn her for causing death and destruction. She wouldn't, she couldn't stand by as more suffered.

"The best we can do is redeem and atone," Smoke continued, "We will never be the same, but we must learn from this. What's done is done."

Despite the words ringing true in her mind, Kitana's emotions still cried out. She had to do something other than mope. If she was going to have any chance at making peace with her actions, she needed to do this.

"Raiden," she turned to the Thunder God, "How fares Outworld?"

"It is in civil war as we speak," he spoke, "Many vie for the crown, including Mileena. I fear that despite the Netherrealm being a threat to Outworld, she will refuse to ally with Earthrealm."

"Earthrealm and Outworld must unite," Kitana countered, "If we are to have a chance against Quan Chi and Shinnok."

"Then you must go to Outworld and make order," Raiden told her, "And if necessary, become it's next ruler."

The idea of ruling, while not entirely appealing, was an important task, and Kitana took duties to her people very seriously. It was not about her needs, but that of her people. Originally, it was her role to be the next true ruler of Outworld if Shao Kahn ever was defeated and killed.

The name Shao Kahn, while not a name she cared to hear much, was a name she respected immensely. Although he hadn't thought of her as a daughter, in some way, Kitana still thought of him as the closest to a father she ever had. Shao Kahn wasn't a particularly loving father, but he did teach her how ruling worked and how to fight. As much as she hated to admit it, he was a good ruler, and up until he obsessed over Earthrealm, he kept law and order for the most part.

"Very well," Kitana said, standing up, "I will go to Outworld, and I will make amends. Hopefully, I can calm the tensions before our people tear each other apart."

"I am glad to see you have found new purpose," Smoke said, "I, too thought these negative thoughts once awakened."

"And now," Kitana questioned.

"I will find the traitors who call themselves Lin Kuei," Smoke said, "And I will offer them a chance to cease their bloodlust. The name Lin Kuei has been stained. I will repair that image and make it into a more noble one."

"Were there any others," Kitana asked, "Besides Smoke?"  
"Kung Lao and Jackson Briggs also have been restored," Raiden said, "Kung Lao intends to return to the Shaolin and find a way to repair his damage and find his purpose. Jackson Briggs desires to retire from the military."

Kitana felt sadness and disappointment that no others were able to be saved. More than anything, she wanted to tell Liu Kang how she felt, but now that he was a Revenant, and because the Netherrealm warriors had more or less gone into hiding, there was no way to find them.

"I will make haste to Outworld," Kitana affirmed, "I thank you all for this chance to atone."

"We'll call if we ever need a favor," Johnny Cage said. "Although I don't think you guys have phones in Outworld."

Kitana normally would have rolled her eyes and Johnny Cage's attempt at humor, but this time, she merely nodded her head.

It was odd that she no longer felt bitterness or anger or aggression of any kind, just a desire to make things right.

She had done many things evil, and now it was time to do much good.

 **()()()()()()**

Kung Lao stood outside the Special Forces base, with his hands behind his back, in a meditative state. He needed the time to think and process all that he mind remembered. And there was much he had to do once he returned to the academy. There was so much to learn.

For starters, he was headstrong during the time in Outworld, as well as the tournament for the defense of Earthrealm, without really knowing it at the time. He was the equal of Liu Kang, he would always tell himself. Certainly he had the prowess and the potential of of his fellow Shaolin warrior, and yes, he had done much training and much meditation, and much of the studies as instructed. If they were to go on the criteria and things accomplished together, by all means, Kung Lao should have been the equal to Liu Kang.

But he was not, as he could say with certainty. He was not Liu Kang's equal, at least not now. He still had much to learn and he knew now that arrogance and pride were things to be aware of and watchful of. Those things blinded one from the true path. He had become impatient and jealous of Liu Kang and that had left him overestimating his own ability. In turn, that made him easily susceptible to indulging in his own victories.

His time in the Netherrealm as a Revenant, as much as he hated to admit it, were lessons that he truly believed in now: being humble and serving a purpose were far more important and rewarding than simple personal glory and fame. For a long time, Kung Lao wanted to be at the caliber of his own ancestor the Great Kung Lao.

He thought that meant winning many challenges and being the strongest to ever walk the path. He thought that meant having skills that the few possessed. Looking back at it, it was not the desires that propelled one to greatness, but rather the purpose and goal was what made one great. Thinking back on it, personal glory was never really a thing he could truly pursue. Certainly it was not unwelcome, but what did he really stand to gain from it in the long run? Being famous and known is not the same as being a hero.

Aside from his meditation, he had spoken to many of the remaining Earthrealm defenders. Sonja Blade and Johnny Cage had told him of the outcome of the Netherrealm Wars, nothing unfamiliar to him as he was fully aware of these events as a Revenant, but it was still relieving to know that konflict had subsided for now. What surprised him was that it had been a month since their souls were restored to the living. Kung Lao was but the first to awake from the sleep. A week later, Jackson Briggs came about, then Smoke. Kitana apparently had just awoken from her sleep not too long ago. It would take the princess much time to get reoriented. They all had some recovering to do.

Thinking that perhaps meditation later would be suitable, Kung Lao made his way to the barrack where Jackson Briggs stood. The man greeted him with a nod.

"You hear that Kitana's awake," Jax asked.

"I heard," Kung Lao said, "But I also hear Raiden wants her to control Outworld before there's civil war."

"Can she really do that," Jax asked, "I mean, I don't doubt her abilities, but she never seemed like the leader type."

"She will have to be," the Shaolin sighed, "We need to unite against the Netherrealm."

"You'll get no arguments from me," the major shrugged.

Kung Lao looked into Jax's expression and he could still see the doubts, the guilt, the anger, the self-loathing, all of it as plain as daytime. Jax was most likely affected by the memories out of them all. In a way, Kung Lao could not blame the man for his reaction. They all felt that way. No doubt Kitana now felt it, those first few moments of memory recollection.

It would remain with them forever, and although they were in no condition to be able to be held truly accountable for their actions as Revenants, it did nothing to ease the pain. Still, Jax seemed to suffer more from it, likely due to the fact that perhaps he had done harm to his friend Sonja, or more like his family. He viewed her as like a sister more than a fellow special forces officer.

"Have faith Jackson Briggs," Kung Lao spoke, "We will all find a way to cope with this."

"I don't want to be a risk," Jax said, "No more killing and fighting. I don't want a part in it."

"I do not think any of us want it," Kung Lao agreed, "But some of us more than others. Regardless, I hope you find peace in settling down."

"And you," Jax inquired, "What will you do?"  
"Return to the Shaolin,: Kung Lao answered, "Meditate, try to hone my skills, humble myself. I was arrogant, reckless, and headstrong. I need to better myself so that I do not fall into the same mistakes again."

"I wish I had your fortitude," Jax mused, "I wish I could say I was ready to fix my problems just like that."

"After everything we have done," the Shaolin began, "I think we are entitled to how to cope with our time as Revenants."

"I suppose you're right," Jax conceded.

The sound of multiple footsteps led both of them to turn and see Raiden along with Sonja Blade, Johnny Cage, Kitana, and Smoke. Deciding that they should see the current status, both of them rose to meet the group.

"Princess," Kung Lao greeted, "We greet you back into the land of the living."

"Thank you Kung Lao," Kitana bowed slightly, "But our work is only beginning."

"I am aware," he said, "I assume you have a duty?"

"I will return to Outworld and unite our people." Kitana explained, "Enough people are dead, and we must be prepared for Quan Chi and the Revenants in the coming years."

"We all have work to do," Raiden said, "But let us also take time to ourselves. Our will to fight is strong when we are rested and well."

"When our tasks are done," Smoke said, "We can all rest easier. For now, we work."

"Princess Kitana and I will go to Outworld," Raiden informed, "If any of you required further aid, I will do what I can. We have much to rebuild. Until then, may the Elder Gods watch over you all."

With a hand to the sky, Raiden and Kitana quickly disappeared. All of them watched and eventually, Sonja spoke.

"Do any of you need a lift gettin' to where you're going?"

"I do not need help," Kung Lao said, "But I thank you for the generous offer."

"I might need help in fighting the Lin Kuei," Smoke said, "I am only one against them."

"Not a problem." Sonja nodded, "We can help."

"I'm good," Jax concluded, "I've had enough for a lifetime."

"I think we've all had enough," Johnny Cage smiled, "Though some of us still have work."

"Don't even get me started, Cage," Jax growled.

The Shaolin shook his head in dismay. Some thing just never changed no matter what events transpired. Still, it was nice to see that some spirit still remained. Elder Gods knew they would need more for the shadow on the horizon.

 _Elder Gods give us the strength to stop Shinnok_ , Kung Lao thought, _Or all is lost_

 **()()()()()()**

Quan Chi had returned with a pained expression and an annoyed one, but not of anger. Sub-Zero understood fully.

Four Revenants had been restored to the living, and that meant likely that Raiden had plans to prepare for the next attack from the Netherrealm. Earthrealm and Outworld might unite together as allies in order to try and stave off the coming apocalypse. Still, it mattered little in the end. One way or another, the Netherrealm would win, and no amount of resistance or delays were going to stop it,

The pained expression was more explainable when the sorcerer began to slowly heal whatever he could of his groin area. Sub-Zero hadn't seen who had inflicted the wound, but apparently it was Sonja Blade of all people who did so. That sort of physical attack was not what the cryomancer would attribute to the woman. Johnny Cage was a far more plausible person.

With their numbers dwindled and at a disadvantage, Quan Chi had informed the Revenants that their plans would have to be put on hold. Stealth and surprise were going to be their main goal. With Shinnok's amulet out of reach as of now, they would have to work indirectly through others to achieve progress unnoticed. There were several groups suited to do so, and Quan Chi had already made an effort to contact these groups and offer them terms in exchange for their services.

The Revenants weren't asked to do anything yet, but Sub-Zero did have something he did want to do. He wished to return to the Lin Kuei temple and retrieve the Dragon Medallion, the artifact held by the clan for generations. It was not only a symbol of their might, but it contained power, the sort of power that the tainted hands of the cybernetic Lin Kuei traitors had in their possession.

The former Lin Kuei warrior had gone to his master to request he be able to retrieve the medallion, and initially, Quan Chi was hesitant initially due to the fact that the Netherrealm had done deals with Sektor. Also, Sub-Zero was instantly recognizable, and having him in Earthrealm might alert the other defenders to Netherrealm activities.

"The medallion will strengthen us," Sub-Zero argued, "It is worth the risk."

"More so for you than for anyone," Quan Chi speculated, "And as such, it is a difficult dilemma."  
"I will be unseen," Sub-Zero insisted, "My purpose is not to destroy the Lin Kuei, or to attract attention, but to retrieve an artifact that will help further my ability to help."

If Sub-Zero was being honest with himself, he sounded really desperate. None of his cases were particularly strong, nor did he really mean them to be. It was more a thing he wanted, but with good purpose. Quan Chi, surprisingly either chose to ignore the credibility of his arguments or simply thought better of the cryomancer than realized.

"You may retrieve it if you must," the sorcerer answered, "But do not reveal yourself. Conceal by any means necessary."

Nodding, Sub-Zero turned and encased himself in ice before it shattered, effectively teleporting himself to his former home.

 **Quick chapter to get out, but hopefully a good one. Story events progress even as we speak, and I think it's going to be an interesting ride.**

 **If you loved this chapter, leave it in a review. If you hated this chapter, tell my why. If you have something to talk about or critique, do so. Reviews mean the world to me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading, and remember, necessity is the mother of change.**

 **Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Life, Theft, and Meditation

Chapter 6: Life, Theft, and Meditation

 **Venice, California**

 **United States of America**

 **June 20, 1995**

Sonja A. Blade was in the most pain she had ever been in her entire life. Nothing had even come close to what she was experiencing now. This would certainly be one for the memory books when she looked back on her own life.

Of course, she had heard stories from friends and family. Her mother had once told her about it, and Sonja always thought that she wouldn't ever do this. She figured it wasn't worth her time and it conflicted with her goals in life, she she simply didn't ever think about it.

But then again, there were many things that she didn't ever expect to become a part of, such as the defense of Earthrealm, or marrying the insufferable John Carlton, or Johnny Cage as he was more accustomed to being called. So this shouldn't have come as a surprise that the events of today hadn't been expected at all in the past.

However, it was impossible to ignore now, because she was living in it. This pain, she couldn't ever recall having to feel pain this intense ever in her life. No fight had ever been this painful, not one. Sonja Blade was a strong woman certainly. She had trained for years in combat and knew her strengths and weaknesses from the inside out. She was capable of taking hits that other women might otherwise fare not so well with. Still, she supposed that every women who underwent this pain was one to respect.

It puzzled her that she, a major in the United States Army, who had trained for years for pain was feeling pain, and not from kombat no less. How could she not better prepare for this? Sonja Blade always wanted to be prepared for everything possible, but everyone had told her that nothing in the world could really ever prepare her for this moment. She wanted to deny it, but so far, she was being proven wrong.

She gave out yet another howl of pain, unable to stop herself. The pain only seemed to get worse as the moments passed. Elder Gods, why did she ever want to do this in the first place? Why did she have to do this now?

"Come on Sonja," Johnny cooed, "Stay with us. You're doing fine."

Sonja still had enough energy to shoot her husband a glare. He really had no idea the kind of pain that she was enduring right now. It was amazing that he hadn't found time for a corny or humorous joke, but all the same, this was just as important for him as it was for her. Yet, she was still angry for him.

"I feel like hell," Sonja growled in pain, "Why did I want this?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt another incredibly painful moment. Her scream echoed across the room. Her hand tightened around Johnny's hand, and she was vaguely aware of it. She might've crushed his hand in doing so, but it seemed fair enough. At least he felt some of the pain that she was feeling.

"Another one," the doctor said, "We're almost there. Just a little more..."

Sonja, in spite of the overwhelming pain that she felt, began to silently concentrate. She needed to get through this. She wasn't sure how much longer that she cared to endure this pain. As she concentrated her muscle contractions, she could feel that her body was relaxing just a little bit. Still, she couldn't really relax yet. She urged herself on.

With a final effort, she forced all of her energy and then felt the abrupt feeling of the pain ending. The moment it did, she collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and drained. She felt like she couldn't move period, only breathe in and out, struggling with trying to stay awake. Her breaths were ragged and erratic.

The another sound came to her ears, both familiar and alien at the same time, It was the sound of an infant crying, and rather loudly.

"It's a girl," Johnny said excitedly, "It's a girl!"

Sonja felt a great sigh of content, but also elation beyond word. Her pain now forgotten, she shifted her head enough to see that the doctor was quickly giving the newborn child to Johnny. The handoff was fine, but the moment he received the baby, the former actor seemed somewhat lost and sad. Still, he looked into the bundle in his hand and Sonja could just make out the tiniest of tears forming around his eyes.

"She's beautiful," he said, "Just like her mother."

"Let me see," Sonja whispered quietly, "Let me see her."

After a few moments of thought, he carefully handed over the baby to her. Sonja, although still weak, was careful to make certain that her hold on the baby was firm.

When Sonja looked into those eyes, she was instantly lost in them. They were brilliant and full of energy and life. The tiny bundle in her hand seemed to sense who she was, and reacted instinctively. leaning her head to Sonja's chest. At first, Sonja was utterly confused by this behavior, but then a realization struck her, and she knew what to do. She carefully held her baby on one hand while loosening one side of her dress.

Once her newborn had settling in, Sonja cast her eyes to her husband who simply watched and marvelled at the woman that was her. That look in his eyes the sign that he truly did love her. It fit him surprisingly well, and she knew quite well that the bond they shared was very strong.

The doctor had decided to leave the room to attend to some things, leaving the parents to contend with their new daughter. It was a moment that Sonja would treasure forever in her heart. Just this moment, with the two people that she loved the most in this world.

Johnny joined Sonja's side and watched their daughter, who had her fill and began to drift off into a deep sleep, the breathing quiet, her eyes closed with a peaceful look. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"She's perfect," Sonja whispered, "Surprising given her father."

"She's got your looks," Johnny commented, "So what's she got from me?"  
"I hope to the Elder Gods not your sense of humor," Sonja teased, "One Cage is bad enough."

"Speaking of a name," Johnny mused, "What name should we give her?"

"I'm guessing since she's inheriting your name somewhat," Sonja joked, "I'm naming her."

"So not fair," Johnny said, "I had a part in this."

"You donated some genes," Sonja chuckled lightly, "I did all the work, as always."

In the old days, Johnny might've had it in him to try and retaliate back, but now that Sonja Blade was his wife, he kept his mouth shut in this instance. She wouldn't let this one go, as much as she joked about it.

Sonja, meanwhile thought about what name to give her daughter. Looking at her sleeping baby, the new mother watched her every. She thought back to some names that she could think of. She wanted this one to have a name that would reflect upon her in a way. Sonja looked and looked, searching for something in her baby that might give her an idea. The baby slept with a bit of a smile. Her skin was very smooth and light. She'd only been in this world for no more than half an hour, and already, the baby was very upbeat. She hadn't cried too hard, but that might change.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind. She knew what to call the baby. It was the only name she could ever call her daughter now.

"Cassandra," she said.

"Cassandra Carlton Cage," Johnny spelled out, "Somehow that works. Can't place my finger why though."

Shrugging his shoulders, Johnny leaned down to speak to his daughter, even if she was asleep. Sonja watched this with mild curiosity. What was Johnny going to say?

"Hey there little Cassie Cage," he whispered, "I just know that one day, you're gonna be one hell of an ass kicker."

Sonja shook her head in amusement.

 **()()()()()()**

Sub-Zero grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up. He had been scaling the cliff for some time now, ever vigilant for watchful eyes. The Lin Kuei were not known for being careless during their patrols. No doubt that the grandmaster was making sure that there was absolutely no insubordination. He was meticulous in his efforts to transform the Lin Kuei into cyborgs.

Sub-Zero could recall why it was the grandmaster wanted this change. He believed that this would further the Lin Kuei, make way for a more powerful warrior by needing only order and discipline. The trade was the loss of mind and free will. In this way, the warrior would become more capable and skilled, and only a select few would really require the need of free will.

The logic was sound from one perspective, but the cryomancer disagreed with it on several levels. Firstly, the idea of transforming into a metal shell never appealed to him. Tundra, as he was called in his earlier days, believed it to be dangerous, sacrificing the Human body for artificial enhancements. The Human soul was natural, and natural things were more powerful in the end. Machinery was unnatural, created and to be forced upon the natural.

Sacrificing free will was also a reason that he hated it. Without free will, what would happen if the grandmaster were to be killed? Who would guide them? Often times, it was stressed that obedience was the means to great power. Sub-Zero did not believe that it was obedience, but unity that made true power. With body and mind united willingly towards the goal, there was no obstacle too strong to break down.

The winds here were cold, and the mountains high up were very cold. Generally, this region was somewhat cold all year round, with the occasional short bursts of summer heat. The extreme conditions served to train the Lin Kuei to learn to cope with weather and to focus on the battles.

Although his mission to retrieve the Dragon Medallion from the Lin Kuei had been approved and began some time ago, Sub-Zero as requested by Quan Chi, had taken steps to learn about the business of the Lin Kuei from the shadows. Because the Netherrealm still had some deals with other groups, the Red Dragons being their primary dealer as of now, Sub-Zero had used these intermediaries in order to gain the proper intelligence on the cyborgs. The first few months were spent making alliances through the intermediaries. That had taken some time and convincing. Sub-Zero promised the Black Dragon some lucrative offers and artifacts in return for their service to him. He needed not to threaten or force these mercenaries; willing cooperation was a far more powerful tool than forced service.

While the Red Dragon made frequent visits to the Lin Kuei temple to make these deals, they also did a thorough mapping of the temple, taking careful note of patrols and the numbers that they held. Although weakened due to their failure years ago, there were still many that lived. It was also learned that Sektor had killed his father, the grandmaster and took the medallion as his own, making him the new grandmaster of the clan. Sub-Zero did not like this change. His former friend was one of the best of the clan, and he did know how to lead well, even if he was mad with power.

Even after he had everything he required, Sub-Zero requested that the Red Dragons still make the deals. This would allow him to ambush them.

Sub-Zero reached for another rock, then froze in place. instantly surrounding his body in ice to conceal himself. From above him, a grey Lin Kuei cyborg walked and stood right above where he was. Thinking quickly, Sub-Zero grabbed the cyborg by the right leg and casually flung him down the cliff, watching the ninja helplessly trying to break his fall. He then stopped and waited to see if anyone else was nearby.

When he saw that the way was clear, he leaped up and took a look around him. It was still the same place that he once remembered training in. However, it was alien now as well. Perhaps the Netherrealm gave him this perspective.

Quickly making his way to the entrance, he almost flew past the doors, but then something else caught his attention. A body stood at the foot of the door. Several bodies. His curiosity now growing, he bent down to inspect the bodies.

Several were of the Lin Kuei, but there were others, and on closer inspection, he instantly recognized the body of one of Red Dragon assassins he had worked with. Several other bodies littered the hallway past the entrance, both of either faction. The only thing that connected the two were smoke trails rising from the bodies, but no sign of burns. None at all.

 _No burn marks,_ Sub-Zero realized, _Smoke._

His former Revenant must be here, as his powers to kill were familiar with the cryomancer. No one else could create wounds like he could. The Lin Kuei revered him as one of their finest due to his impressive skills and his powers. Like him and Bi-Han, Smoke, or Tomas was a prodigy of martial arts.

The cryomancer proceeded carefully as he went about the halls. If Smoke was alone, then he had likely been planning this for some time, training more and more.

The sounds of battle ahead alerted Sub-Zero and he readied himself for attackers to ambush him.

"It was foolish to come here, Smoke," the voice of Sektor said, "You will die a traitor and you will not know the power of the joining."

"And I want nothing to do with it," Smoke replied, "I say again, Sektor, desist, and I can help you."

Sub-Zero kept to the walls, peering over the edge of the door to see the main chambers, with Sektor and Smoke facing each other, each in a kombat stance.

"I am powerful here," Sektor boomed, "You would know if you joined us and our brothers."

"Our brothers were forced against their will," Smoke argued calmly, "Only you and your father wanted this."

Smoke's voice contained none of the emotion that it normally carried. Usually, Smoke was one to be a bit more passionate about things he believed in. This was certainly not what Sub-Zero had expected.

"Then you leave me no choice," Smoke said solemnly, "I will do what I must."

The pain in Smoke's voice was not represented visually as he struck with blinding speed. attacking Sektor. The red cyborg ninja retaliated in kind. Both had clearly been training as their fighting was almost mechanical in execution. Smoke pressed his advantage and began a merciless barrage of assaults. Sektor parried with only defensive moves. The black-clad ninja moved to off-balance, only to witness Sektor disappear, then reappear. As Sektor attempted to strike from behind, Smoke immediately disappeared in a whisp.

"I am stronger," Smoke commented, returning to physical form.

"As have I," Sektor stated.

Sektor this time went on the offensive, using his enhanced speed to match Smoke's own. They both stumbled across the room. Smoke then narrowly dodged an underhanded strike and followed up with a rapid uppercut and then a clean kick.

As it struck his opponent, Sub-Zero noticed that Sektor wore the Dragon Medallion, and it flew across the room, dislodged by Smoke's strike. Thinking quickly, Sub-Zero teleported and reformed in time to catch the medallion before it few further.

His presence did not go unnoticed by both ninjas, still in their wrestle. They both turned their heads in time to see a wave of ice encase them.

Sub-Zero continued to pour ice into their forms until they were absolutely frozen solid. Knowing that he needed to do something quickly, he was quick to call upon a small spell that he had practiced if such an occasion called for it.

 **()()()()()()**

Kung Lao sat cross-legged before the statue. He had been here for some time, meditating deeply.

He had been here for some time now. He had told Master Bo Rai Cho that he did not expect to return from his journey for some time, at least until he had found what he sought, which he did not know either.

Which suited him just fine. Easy answers were not what he sought, but a solution that would probably last a lifetime. He might not ever find an answer at all. Who knew?

Elder Gods knew that he needed this time. The Netherrealm did many haunted things to one's mind. Quan Chi's magic corrupted and poisoned all it touched. None who were defenders of Earthrealm were in any place of mind to know that they were driven into darkness. The darkness was what they were then, and maybe that was why it was effective. Reborn from darkness, a soul was bound to help those who saved it. That was another reason to hate Quan Chi. He saved souls and they in turn owed him a debt they could never repay in full.

So there he sat, trying to find the answer or answers that he sought. Time had lost meaning for him and still had no meaning now. He would meditate, he would train, he would do these things, until he found some clarity. If it took many more years, then so be it. Once he had a solution, he could return to defending Earthrealm in full. With the loss of Liu Kang, the Shaolin had to train harder.

And speaking of training, the thought of his much younger cousin, Kung Jin weighed upon him. It was speculated that he too would be a Shaolin. Since he was also a descendent of their mutual ancestor, the Great Kung Lao, there was much to be expected from him. In a way, the Shaolin monk did not wish this for his kin. It was not fair to place responsibility upon him when he was not even old enough to form sentences. Kung Jin should be free to do as he wished.

Sadly, it was not so easy for freedom to be given to him, or for expectations placed on him to vanish. As he possessed a warrior's spirit, the Shaolin would no doubt want his abilities and potential to harness.

Kung Lao's thoughts swirled as he meditated. He did not have immediate answers, only questions that needed answering still.

 **For those of you who are wondering the pace of this story, I can say that this is going to be a long one, so sit back and enjoy. I plan to get a lot out of this story. I know what you all want, but I have a whole new story to tell as well, so bear with me.**

 **If you loved this chapter, leave it in a review. If you hated this chapter, tell me why. If you've got ideas or things to tell me, then leave it in a review. All are accepted.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading, and remember, change is the law of life, and those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future.**

 **Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble With Kids

Chapter 7: Trouble With Kids

 **Earthrealm**

 **Lin Kuei Temple**

 **June 20 2003**

Lin Kuei Grandmaster Tomas Vrbada, or known by his code name of Smoke stood standing at his full height, his arms crossed, and his expression neutral with concentration as he continued to listen to the blind swordmaster Kenshi plores. Truly, he did feel for the man's trouble, but the truth of the matter was more than what was plainly stated.

The nip in the wind did little to ruffle his grey hair. It was also due mainly to the fact that the grandmaster had cut his hair and it was far shorter than he had it in his earlier years. It was not a shaved cut as those in Sonja Blade's Special Forces men had, but it was only a few centimeters long at most.

"Kenshi," Tomas sighed, "I sympathize with your situation, but are there not others better suited for this?"  
"You are the best I have now, Tomas," Kenshi continued, "If I know Takeda, then he'll want to find his mother's killers."

"Is it too much for you to safekeep him," Tomas asked, "Is he in that much danger."

"Yes," the blind man sighed, "It's for his own protection. The loss of Suchin was devastating for me and if Takeda knows what happened, he will be angered. He doesn't even know how she died."

The grandmaster flinched slightly at this. Tomas always was an honest sort, never one to keep secrets from those if he could help it. Being deceptive had the potential to lead to disasters on a rather explosive level. He did not wish for this if it were at all possible. In a perfect world, he wanted no deception, but the truth of the matter was much more complicated that he wanted it to be.

"What exactly do you wish of me Kenshi," Tomas asked, "I do not mind taking the child on, but there must be something you want from me."

"It's a simple matter," Kenshi stated, "I want you to train him. In his current state, he is more than ready to begin training."

It clicked into his mind all of a sudden. The grandmaster knew what Kenshi wanted, and it made sense now.

"I understand," Smoke said, "I must ask again, Kenshi: are you certain of this path?"

"It's the only viable one," the swordsman said.

Gritting his teeth for a moment, Tomas contemplated this carefully, Although this situation presented him with little choice, he was still somewhat eager for an answer that was better, and yet it was as Kenshi said: there was not a better option. If there was, the father would have already discussed it. Kenshi only wanted the best for what family he had left.

"Very well," Tomas agreed, "He may enter into the Lin Kuei, but know that I will drill his as much as any other student here. Maybe even more so."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Kenshi nodded, "That's why I came to you."

"When can I expect Takeda to arrive?"  
"By the end of the week. I will bring him."

Smoke bit his lip as he contemplated the decision that he made. He could not say if he had made a good choice, but like it or not, it was what it was.

"And how long do you anticipate that he will remain with the Lin Kuei?"

"For as long as he needs to train to the best he can be."

Smoke nodded, more so to himself than to anyone else. He had his work cut out for him. Takeda was to be treated in a somewhat different respect than that of his other students.

After a few more details were exchanged, Kenshi swiftly took his leave and made his way down the mountain. He was part of Special Forces, so he would not have to travel too far to get back.

Once he watched the vehicle leave from sight, Smoke returned to the inside of the temple to see what his students were doing. He had assigned them to pairings for sparring. So far, he had several very promising students who showed exceptional skills. There was Gang Hei, and strangely enough, he was possessed an elemental power, the ability to manipulate water to a very astonishing degree. Hui He was one of the most optimistic and hopeful students, and she always seemed to be able to inspire that undying hope into anyone. Next was Frederick Zan, a brave and fiery soul, always second-best at everything except being a leader. And finally, there was Anna Aran, the serious, no-nonsense warrior who did everything with the best to her ability.

Many of the students came from all over Earthrealm, most of them orphans, victims of Shao Kahn's invasion. Most were mere children or infants when they were taken in by Smoke. Initially, the Lin Kuei assassin had to get accustomed to raising children, though not in the traditional sense like most people did. Eventually, he found a happy medium between being a parent and being the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

His initial reaction to children was fearful and unsure, a very laughable notion considering that he was feared few things, and yet one of them just happened to be little children. It was the fear of not knowing how to treat them that scared him. Tomas never had to deal with this sort of thing before, but as a true Lin Kuei, he would face the challenge and find a way. So it began with simple greetings, followed by understanding of a child's mentality. Tomas wanted the future Lin Kuei to be able to develop an ability to make their own choices, and in doing so, giving them the ability to deal with problems as they saw fit. This was a way to test their dedication to the Lin Kuei and his ability to trust them. All of his students would undergo this test, but they would not be told about it or informed. They had to be ready to expect it when they least expected it.

As Tomas watched his students, arms crossed in front of him, his mind began to linger on a somewhat vague memory of the past, some years back to when he first defeated Sektor and the Tekunin cyborgs. It was when he had first made his way into the Lin Kuei temple to fight the red corrupted cyborg. It was an intense fight, but in the end, he was triumphant, but there was something about the memory that did not make sense to him.

Tomas remembered that they were in a deadlock, about halfway through the battle. Sektor had been spending time practicing with his body, but so had he. His time in the Netherrealm's grasp had taught how to better harness his power. He had greater control of it, and by extension, greater control of his physical body. He could now channel his powers into his sequences more fluidly. Both had made changes, but so far, they were caught in a stalemate.

Then as they both were about to resume the fight, he felt the unfamiliar sense of a chilling cold, the kind that he had never really been in contact with. The cold felt numbing, and he could not feel his body and for a moment, he felt tired and sleepy, but then he remembered that he could disappear in a whisp of smoke, and so he did. and now he found himself squaring off with Sektor again, and the fight resumed.

After the fight had been done, Tomas was surprised not to find the Dragon Medallion anywhere within the walls of the temple, and Sektor did not possess nor did any of his subordinates. That troubled Smoke, but eventually, he was forced to postpone his search for it in order to pursue the more pressing goal of reforming the Lin Kuei.

Still, that did not stop him from questioning where it was, if it still existed.

 **()()()()()()**

Cassandra Cage, or Cassie as people called her and her personal preference, was extremely unhappy.

The source of her unhappiness? Her parents doing it again.

It seemed that more and more these days, she'd hear more arguing and frustration and annoyance. For some odd reason, they acted like their own daughter didn't know what was going on, but Cassie knew all too well what was going on. She wasn't stupid; she knew things, and this time, she hated knowing things.

Cassie loved her mother like no one else, despite the strict behavior and sometimes cold distance. Her mother was a major military person, always spending her time out in the field. Cassie sorely wished that she spent more time with the family, but whenever the little girl asked why Sonja couldn't come home, she'd say that she was busy and that she had things to do. Her father wasn't taking this well like her. In fact, he was more than angry, he was sad.

Her dad was the best dad ever. He was always there for her whenever he had time. Both of them shared similar thinkings, and Cassie did love his carefree attitude. She also shared his love of insulting the bozos who thought they could one-up her or her dad. Truly, there wasn't anything in this universe that would ever convince her that he dad wasn't awesome.

It was also cool that he had showed her some moves in the event that he wasn't ever there. He hadn't done some crazy training, but she knew perfectly well how to defend herself. Granted, it wasn't easy still. She couldn't even imagine what level of training it would take to be at either of her parent's level. Cassie wanted to be like her parents, defending Earthrealm, but she wasn't really sure if she was up to the task. Her parents had told her stories about what they had faced. In her earlier years, Cassie thought they were just fake stories, but now that she'd seen the full extent of her father's abilities as well as knew a bit about the history of the attack of Earthrealm before she was born, she believed it.

 _Come on get it together,_ Cassie thought, _Save Earthrealm or whatever when I'm older. I'm just turning eight today._

Another reason that she was full of thoughts. Cassie was fortunate to live the way she did. Between her mother and father's pay, they were making enough to live a rather comfortable life. Cassie loved getting pretty much everything that she wanted, and it was pretty awesome. Mostly, she simply wanted some cool stuff like a music player to hold her music. She loved music with a bloody passion. She had dozens of records and CD's with all of her music, and she actually had a few thousand more songs on her computer at home. She simply needed something to store them on.

Now Cassie would agree that she also deserved a day off from school, but that wasn't going to happen today, and it really didn't sit well with her. Her mother had been adamant that she never miss a single day of school, and she'd made sure that her dad knew it. Cassie knew that despite the differences between the two, Johnny could never really bring himself to disappoint her own mother too much. So it was with sad tidings that she had to be off soon. It was a bit of a drag to get up and go to school. Maybe she'd get through the school day faster now that she had stuff to look forward to. The last dang day of school, her birthday for crying out loud and she had to spend it where she didn't really want to be.

 _Stupid cancelled snow days. I hate you_ , she cursed silently.

She quickly stopped staring at herself in the mirror and went to change into some jeans and a T-shirt. Satisfied with her look, she quickly made her way from her room into the kitchen area where her dad was already waiting for her. When he saw her, he smiled like he always did.

"Hey punkin," he said, "Sleep well?"

"Sure thing," she grinned, "Just not really up for today."

"Just hang on," he said, "Summer's here, and we can do all sorts of things."

She smiled her brightest one to show her appreciation and enthusiasm. She then turned her head to the breakfast he made her: a simple breakfast of toast, eggs, and some cereal. Not wasting a moment, she was quick to begin to eat, not bothering to eat slowly, simply shoving food into her mouth.

"Slow down, Cass," he said, "Don't choke on your food."

"I'm fine dad," she dismissed, "Just give me a minute."

She slowed down to chew just a few more times before she quickly finished her meal. Once she was done, she was quick to grab her backpack along with her water bottle.

"Man you're eager to get out of school," her dad laughed.

"I'm eager to get on with my birthday," Cassie said.

"Alright," he reasoned, "Just be careful. Don't walk into the streets in a rush."

Cassie rolled her eyes before turning her head and closing the door, all decked out and ready to get the final day over with.

Taking the stairs down the condo, she was quick to fling out the door, and be greeted by a familiar face: Jacqueline Briggs

"Hey," she called out, "Where've you been?"

"Sorry that I made you wait," Cassie snarked, "But I think I deserve it."

Jacqui knew that it was Cassie's birthday, and she knew that the blonde could be a bit unaware of things around her when it was her birthday they were talking about.

"So why'd you bring you backpack," Jacqui pointed out, "We don't have work due."

Cassie didn't bother to retort because she didn't have anything to say back. She completely forgot that there wasn't anything due today. It was the last day for Elder God's sake. What in the world was she thinking?

"A lot on my mind," she shrugged, "Just want summer to come."

"Yeah," Jacqui said, "Get in line. We're all ready."

Without needing to say it, the two girls briskly made their way down the sidewalk to the bus stop, just around the block and a little down. Once they got there, they were greeted by some other kids who lived nearby. Cassie and Jacqui nodded and greeted everyone. Then everyone resumed conversations with their friends.

"So you ready for camp," Cassie asked, "Don't really know if I want to do it."

"It's nice to see something other than buildings," Jacqui said, "Some other sights are cool."

"I guess," Cassie sighed, "I'm just more techie is all. Outdoorsy stuff, not my thing."

"I can think of worse ways to spend the summer," Jacqui shook her head.

It was then that the bus came along, and the kids all piled into the middle because the back was filled with kids. As always the "cool" kids sat in the back. Honestly, Cassie didn't really believe in cool kids. It was just a stupid thing, jerks that thought they were really cool. Though she hadn't ever been bullied, she was ready for them sooner or later.

Staring out the window, Cassie's thoughts resumed to her earlier morning thoughts. The future, she wanted to know what she'd be doing in the future. Saving the world, maybe. It made sense that she'd be fighting like her mom and dad, but she wasn't sure. There could be something that changes her mind.

But really, what could, because knowing how to kick butt was the best thing ever.

 **()()()()()()**

Kung Jin sat in his school as he listened to his teacher telling a story. It was that time of the week, and since it would be the last time before summer break got out, it was going to be a long story.

Of course, the young boy was interested in the story, but he had heard some cool ones from his own parents. And unlike the ones told at school, the ones about his family were real. He was the descendant of a great warrior.

Like his older cousin, who was dead, he descended from the Great Kung Lao, a Shaolin legend, and champion warrior. Kung Jin was always told that one day, he'd be like that, saving the world and fighting for justice.

As much as he wanted to be a Shaolin, there were things about him that even he wasn't sure if his parents should know about. For one, whenever family gatherings happened, they talked about how Kung Jin would grow up to be a handsome young man and would easily attract girls.

Trouble was, he wasn't really into girls, not really. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He was actually into the boys. He was afraid to tell them because they always told him about what should be.

But the boy didn't want to disappoint his parents, and more often than not, he thought they might somehow be so mad that something really terrible would happen to him. He didn't really know.

His head turned back to the teacher, realizing that he was getting distracted easily. He didn't want his teacher to think he wasn't paying attention. The last thing that his parents needed to hear was that he was daydreaming again. He'd already gotten several warnings about that. Another wasn't needed.

He simply sighed and watched the teacher, not really paying attention to the words. A lot of things bothered him, and he didn't really have friends to talk to about it. Sure, he had people to talk to, but he wasn't exactly the boy that a lot of people went up to. And strangely enough, Kung Jin didn't feel like he wanted to talk.

He was simply happy to be a kid just getting through school. Friends, there may be a few to be made now or later, but for now, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Nothing else really made him comfortable.

 **Sorry for the long wait, but you know, a busy life does wonders to my ability to write. Nevertheless, the chapter's done, and I still have the main plot underway.**

 **For those wondering, this story will eventually focus around the Sub-Zero/Cassie pairing in the near future. For now, I just want to establish why my story is AU and what happens to everyone. For those of you who are not happy with the age gap between the two, consider this carefully. As far as I can tell, Revenants don't age during their time in the Netherrealm. They only do so if they've been restored to the living. So that evens things out.**

 **If you loved this chapter, then review. If you hated it, tell me why. Critiques are also welcome. Apologies for any grammar errors, but I wanted to get this out ASAP.**

 **Thanks for reading, and remember, smile. it's free therapy.**

 **Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Soul Searching

Chapter 1: Soul Searching

 **Undisclosed Location**

 **Earthrealm**

 **June 27 2003**

 **08:00 Hours**

Cyrax walked forward as master Bo' Rai Cho walked with him. It might seem like everyday routine to take a walk and to talk, not for the sake of anything but to simply socialize. However, this meeting was rather coincidental, but it would not impede Cyrax.

"How do you feel Cyrax," Bo' Rai Cho asked, "You have been training well."  
"As well as I can," Cyrax mused, "I feel older and yet I feel the same."

Cyrax was referring to the state of his existence. Although he had grown use to and accustomed to it, his body still felt alien to him in a way. For about eleven years, he had been a cybernetic robot. He was no longer under control of anyone. Out of all the remaining Lin Kuei who underwent the Cyber Initiative, he was the only one who was able to fight back against his programming. All of the others were never so fortunate.

"Do you still wish you could be what you once were," the old master inquired, "It is not wrong to want the past."

"No," Cyrax agreed, "But the past is where things are left behind. I must trust that I will make it through. I do appreciate the time that Special Forces takes to continually make improvements whenever available, but I still fight to keep myself at peak condition."

"That was not what I asked," the master said, "Do you want to go back and relive the past?"

The answer came rather quickly. because Cyrax had spent considerable thought about the past, everything he had done. It was strange to think that he once hated his own cybernetic body. Now, he simply accepted it as what it was.

"No," Cyrax admitted, "If I returned to then, I would not learn what I do now. My place among the Shaolin has taught me acceptance."

"This is a good thing," the master nodded, "Indeed you've grown. Though you're not Human fully, you're still a person at heart."

"I wish the same could be said for the other Tekunin," the cyborg sighed.

"They accepted what they were and would not change," Bo' Rai Cho said, "You chose a more honorable and noble path. Be proud of that."

Be that as it may, Cyrax's mind still bore the memories of all that he had done as a subservient cyborg of the former Lin Kuei. Of course, they were no longer Lin Kuei. For that matter, they weren't even alive to begin with. The new grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, Tomas Vrbada had completely changed the Lin Kuei dedicating it the protection of Earthrealm. They were no longer assassins, and the former Lin Kuei's reputation was all but gone. Many times, Smoke had reached a hand to Cyrax to offer him reinstatement, but the cybord didn't want that life any more.

It was nothing personal against the current grandmaster, but he just couldn't go back there. The Shaolin had welcomed in, despite his situation, and had taught him things that had helped him to accept what he was now. To go back to the Lin Kuei meant to bring back painful memories, things he'd rather leave behind. Tomas had understood his reason, and thankfully didn't push the issue. They both wished each other well and they went on, the only thing the two could do now.

The Shaolin had taught Cyrax how to best embrace himself: by learning his strengths and weaknesses. To that end, the yellow-clad cyborg began to train again. Although he was a very skilled warrior in his own right, the Shaolin were immensely skilled in kombat. Their entire life was dedicated to being a warrior in mind, body, and spirit. The Lin Kuei, while dedicated intensely to training all of their warriors, weren't quite in the level of the Shaolin, but they were in the same league, so that meant that Cyrax did have a good chance.

The first days of training were more or less very well. Cyrax was one of the Lin Kuei's best assassins, and it was not surprising that he could fight and take down the opposition more or less. It was when he began to train with the masters did he see that he still had much to learn. He had been lucky to escape only with some minor armor damage.

However, the second day of training began to see massive change for Cyrax. Because most of his body was now cybernetic save for the most important organs necessary, his body could withstand punishment that very few could withstand. His increased durability didn't hamper his speed as well, which was just as strong as it was before his transformation.

What had changed was his ability to adapt and to counter. He found that he no longer had to work nearly as hard in order to adopt new techniques or a new fighting style. Usually, it only took several times of observation or training in order to get him to fully adapt. Now sometimes, he found himself almost instantly adapting to a situation that he had never encountered before. It was now one of his new strengths that he could never be fooled the same way twice.

It was also his new strength that his scanners were able to provide him that gave him an edge. He was able to predict an opponent's move based on previous moves attempted and executed. His memory databases included information regarding many forms of martial arts, not all of them from the Lin Kuei. There were many styles in the world that were just as deadly as what the Lin Kuei could do.

However, even if Cyrax wasn't fully Human, he still acted like one often. He still made mistakes, and he still stumbled and tripped and fell. The Shaolin still could beat him, New techniques weren't something he couldn't handle, but there were so many of them. Cyrax still fought hard to master what he had. Mistakes had to be learned from quickly, as the Shaolin were very demanding in their regimen of training. Cyrax would not disappoint, as he took most things very seriously, committing the maximum effort and more to his work.

And also, Cyrax felt that these advantages made kombat too easy. So he tried to lessen his use of these advantages whenever possible. He wanted to know that he could fight without technological aid. Knowing that he could do that allowed him to fully appreciate his advantages when he used.

For now, he had requested a leave of absence from the Shaolin to take some time off and refocus himself. He still needed time to recover, to find his center. And somehow he had ended up meeting the famed Bo' Rai Cho. So he struck up a conversation with the older man, and Cyrax did admit that he was quite the interesting character.

They both stopped to admire the scenery. They had been hiking for the better part of an hour or two. The scenery below was something that Cyrax took in fully. It was beautiful, and more than once, Cyrax began to wonder why it is that he never saw the world around him much like before. He wondered why it was like this.

 _The Shaolin certainly teach me to appreciate what is around me._ he mused, _Funny how slowing down can show you things you'd never discover otherwise._

He had shut off his scanners in order to fully watch the view without the unnecessary beeping or results of his scanners flashing across his vision. He needed to appreciate this moment even for the smallest of times.

"Beautiful," Bo' Rai Cho said, "Is it not?"  
Cyrax didn't turn to the old man, and he did not move his body to respond either. He simply stared off.

"Yes, it is," he breathed, "It is beautiful."

 **()()()()()()**

Cassie Cage did a double check of her backpack, making sure that she had everything that she needed for the hike.

It was going to be almost all day, so Cassie made sure to pack up her water bottles, her spare gear in the event that she got soaked for whatever reason. There was also her music player, loaded up with songs, her phone in the event she needed to call for something, some emergency gear. A few snacks, some chewing gum

Cassie was all set.

"Come on Cass," Jacqui called, "We're going to be behind."

Shaking out of her thoughts, the blonde girl slung her pack over her back, making one final check before she left the tent to go join her best friend.

Stepping out into the sun-lit morning, Cassie took a brief moment to feel the air. It was already warm for the morning, as as the day would progress, the temperature would get hotter. The hike would surely work up a sweat.

"Ready," Jacqui asked.

Cassie grinned. "You've got no idea."

Side-by-side, the two girls took off to meet the rest of their group. It was a small group of kids, seven of them, themselves included four boys and three girls.

The oldest was Aran, a very excitable kid, not the brightest kid on the block, but with a heart of gold. Alexis was the quietest of the group, very insecure, but surprising with a hidden thirst to explore and learn. Carter was a bit of a stuck-up, not really a nature-enthusiast, but still making the most of what he had. Eddie was a very outdoors kind of person, and carried an encyclopedia of knowledge regarding the wild. Then there was Xander, an eccentric, an outstanding kid, but very agreeable just the same.

An odd group to be sure, but Cassie and Jacqui had gotten along with them so far. Their leader, a woman named Kelly had come to guide them through their tour. Although she was meant to make sure they were safe, all of them were more than capable of keeping themselves safe. Part of the reason this was such a small group was because this was a somewhat special camp, reserved for the more independent kids. That was a good thing anyway. Cassie needed a break from being noticed by lots of people on a daily basis.

The two of them arrived just as their names were getting called off. Kelly smiled at the two girls before resuming her attention on her clipboard.

"Looks like we're ready to go," she announced, "Does everyone have everything they want and need?"

A quick check from all of them revealed that they were all set to get moving. And just in time; Cassie wasn't really up for waiting. She wanted to get her blood moving.

As the kids and their leader began to follow the trail that would eventually lead into the mountains, Cassie took careful stock of her surroundings, not out of fear of something coming out to hurt them, but more out of an instinct to just be observant. It was something her dad always taught her: be aware of things around, even if it isn't for kombat. Being observant can really help when it counts the most.

The first half an hour was spent hiking a trail that went up and down and left and right, with nothing really particularly challenging. Of course they would stop occasionally to take a breather, maybe a quick drink sip before resuming the hike. All the while random facts about the wildlife as well as about the natural landscape were spout out more towards the front of the group.

"I almost forgot what the wilderness looked like," Jacqui commented, "It's so not what I'm use to."

"I hear that," Cassie nodded, "It's so different from the city."

"When's the last time we ever went out like this," Jacqui asked, "Hasn't it been like months?"

"Yeah pretty much," Cassie muttered, "School and our parents, all of that stupid stuff getting in the way of real fun."

The two realized that they were losing pace and the rest of the group was already ahead of them. Picking up the pace, they were quick to join the group. Nobody seemed to notice that the two of them were falling behind, well except Xander.

"Where'd you guys go off to," he asked.

"Nowhere," Cassie responded, "Just talking. Got wound up in it."

The boy regarded them for a moment before turning his attention towards the group. This was the fifth break, and now, they were on their way up the mountain. From here on out, it was almost all a uphill battle. It'd be awesome once they all got to the top and could enjoy the breeze.

"So what's with you parents anyway," Jacqui asked, "They get into another of those fights?"

Cassie sighed. This was surely going to come up sooner or later. The two of them were very close friends, pretty much sisters, so they were masters of reading each other. Sometimes, the blonde girl wished that her friend wasn't always good at reading her, especially when it came to her parents Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade.

"Same as ever," Cassie told her, "Fighting over family versus work. It's getting so boring and it's stupid. I just want my mom to come home, but apparently, that's not gonna happen."

"Don't give up on it," Jacqui encourated, "She'll come around."

"Maybe," Cassie conceded, "But right now, things are bad, and it's only gettin' worse. Who knows?'

"They're your parents, Cass," her friend nudged, "They love you, even if they don't always show it."

"Says the girl whose family pays attention to her all of the time," Cassie poked, "Both your parents are always there for you."

"Yeah sure," Jacqui agreed, "But my dad's always going on and on. It took all of my begging and Bambi eyes to get him to let me come here."

"You don't like the attention?"

"I do, but sometimes, I want him to let me grow just a bit."

"I think he's got a right to be a little bit protective. After all, our parents aren't exactly that normal."

The dark girl sighed rather explosively. Cassie could tell that the mood was rather tense, so she decided that maybe now was a good time to give her friend some space.

"Hey I'm gonna take a break," Cassie said, "If anyone asks, tell them I'm catching up."

Her friend didn't acknowledge her words, and simply moved on, not even bothering to give her any sort of look. Her blue eyes watched until Jacqui was out of her line of sight before turning to her water bottle, taking the time to look at her height in relation to the ground below.

Cassie was so engrossed in her environment that she failed to notice that she'd been standing on a very unsteady piece of ground right near the base of the cliff. She realized too late when she found herself falling without warning. She was so shocked that she did really have time to let out a scream or any cry.

 _I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die._

It was seemingly seconds later that she found herself no longer falling, feeling an intense jolt of pain. When she found herself sprawled out on the ground, she didn't even try to get up, only feeling weak and in extreme amounts of pain.

Her head felt like it was cracking in half, and she felt a warm sensation on her stomach. She reached her hand down to feel the strange sensation. Reaching a hand down, she pulled it back to reveal a crimson red.

 _My blood,_ Cassie thought dimly, _I don't wanna...die. Why...did... I...do…_

 **()()()()()()**

Sub-Zero threw yet another punch at the image, and the image countered his move and aimed for a lower abdomen blow. The cryomancer dodged and threw an ice ball, which encased it in ice. He then proceeded to form an ice sword and decapitate the foe.

The instant the image lost it's head, it disappeared physically from existence.

The former Lin Kuei warrior simply sighed a bit as he recomposed himself. It had been like this for the better part of many years. Quan Chi had told his Revenant servants that they could not venture into any of the realms. They needed their work to be done through mediaries. Sub-Zero personally felt no desire for this. Although he did wish to fight with his own hands. he could not deny the logic that Quan Chi gave.

So until he awaited his master's call, the cryomancer simply took to honing his kombat skills as best as he could. He was training alone because recently, he found the solitude to be his best friend. His fellow Revenants, though powerful and good to train with, were not really truly satisfactory to him. They could only provide him with so much, and then the empty feeling came back. It had been this way for eight years. Ever since the end of the war against Earthrealm and Outworld.

Then came something strange in his mind. It started out as a small pain in his mind, but then it began to strike him in full force. It was not his own pain, that much was certain, but he felt it nonetheless. For a moment, Sub-Zero paused to consider carefully what it was that he was feeling.

A thought came to mind, but he was not certain if there was a connection.

Because the Netherrealm was the place where souls came to be, usually to rest and never be disturbed, the realm was filled with emotions and feelings. Souls were not merely limited to mental projections, but physical ones as well. Every pain that a soul felt in body and in mind was felt. This was especially the case when someone was on the brink of death.

A cry followed, and Sub-Zero quickly swung his head around to try and find the source of the scream.

Was that the cry of a child he was hearing? Why was he hearing the cry of a child? Usually, he could hear only the masses calling out. No individual soul had ever stood out to him.

Focusing on his connection to the Netherrealm, his soul began to search for the disturbance that he was hearing. It was...an alien voice, and yet it also felt strangely familiar. It cared the traces of familiar souls, but still was unique enough to be alien.

Further puzzled, Sub-Zero closed his eyes, calmed his own thoughts, and reached out to the other realms. He had deduced that the Netherrealm was not the source of this distressed cry. Where was it originating?

Then he found the source of the pain.

Earthrealm, in a country that he knew of, but had never seen before.

Suddenly, the cryomancer reconsidered this course of action. He had nothing to gain from this course of action, by saving a child from death. A child was simply not worth much. Secondly, he was risking being detected or revealed by coming to Earthrealm. The Thunder God, Raiden was keeping close watch of his world. He also had the backing of the Shaolin, the White Lotus, The United States Special Forces, and the newly-reformed Lin Kuei. He could not chance the Netherrealm and his brothers and sisters. Furthermore, it was not his place to go chase after something that his desires wanted him to seek out.

But how could he ignore a child's needs? Children were about the only innocent souls left in the universe. It was unfortunate that they would be dead as well, but just the same, they were innocent souls, simply wanting to find a way into the world which they resided. They wanted a life, and Sub-Zero could recall memories of the past. Being a child once himself many years ago, it should have come as no surprise that he understood the struggles as a child.

And why of all the dying children in the world was this one coming to his attention? That itself was no mere coincidence. A dying voice, a dying soul that spoke above the others was worth investigating.

Without trying to convince himself that this was a wrong course of action, Sub-Zero encased himself in ice and focused on the path to Earthrealm. Quan Chi had taught him means to teleport from the Netherrealm to the other realms. Even though he was one person, and his signature would be very difficult to detect to most, it was still a risk.

But a risk that he was willing to take anyway, and still he wondered why he cared enough to seek out this soul.

 _We shall see. We shall see._

 **I don't have a really good excuse in some respect, but in other respects, I do. When life gives you lemons, you make...lemonade. I guess that's all I can say. At least I got back to this story. And sorry it took so long. Between my main story as of right now and life, I'm amazed that I'm getting to this at all.**

 **The story now is starting to come together for me. The main plot and the main events are in place more or less. The details can be worked out as I go, so be patient with me and I will hope to see this through. This I swear it.**

 **In the meantime, if you loved this chapter, leave it in a review. If you hated it, tell me why. If you have an idea or critique to give, then send it my way, and I'll consider it.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember, let hope inspire you, but let not idealism blind you. Don't look back, for you can never look back.**

 **Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Questionable Means

Chapter 9: Questionable Means

 **Undisclosed Location**

 **Earthrealm**

 **July 27 2003**

 **0835 Hours**

Sub-Zero was in Earthrealm. He had not been here ever since his retrieval of the Dragon Amulet so many years ago. Quan Chi had entrusted the artifact to Sub-Zero, for which the cryomancer was grateful. With it, he had been able to greatly enhance his own abilities. He had even considered permanently fusing the energies of the medallion with his own. It would give him the ability to make certain that no one could ever gain strength from the medallion.

But now he was not really sure why he was here. He was here because...he heard a scream and went to find the source. Sub-Zero was certain that Quan Chi would not understand or approve, or both. None of the Revenants would really understand at least. None of them saw the need to go after anything other than what their masters wished of them. So he tried to remind himself the reasons that compelled him to come here to Earthrealm.

The screaming that he heard was now less surreal and more audible to his ears, more natural. Strangely, that did nothing to ease or pacify his misplaced worry and hurried pace. If anything, it made him all the more determined to find the source quickly. At this point, he was certain that the voice was not one that he was familiar with, but then again, that was not saying much either. Sub-Zero was far from social as a mortal Human and even less so as a Revenant. So he did not know many apart from the numerous kombatants of many years ago.

Keeping his movements minimal so as to avoid detection by any creatures or people that may be around, his sharp eyes searched anything abnormal. There was not a soul in sight. Sub-Zero began to make ways of how to track said individual.

Calling upon his knowledge of the Netherrealm, the cryomancer reached out with his connection to the Netherrealm. If he could hear this soul searching from the Netherrealm, then he could do the same here. He merely had to reach out with his abilities and pinpoint a more specific location.

The soul was now within his ability to "see" and Sub-Zero could now easily make his way through the forest.

When the grounds became steep, he looked up to see a mountain before him. This was nothing new to him, but then a thought crossed his mind: if his search led him here, the soul he was looking for might be suffering severe injuries, likely due to falling a considerable height. If they were not dead now, they would be soon. There was no telling if he would find a person or a body.

Wasting no time, Sub-Zero began to quickly pace his way up. Whenever he could, he used his feet to propel himself upwards. If it was too steep to climb by foot, he started using all four. The cryomancer was aware that usually, people used created pathways to go up mountains. This was such with the Lin Kuei Temple, but that was the last way he wanted to go up. He did not wished to be seen by any potential people. And secondly, it was not really a test of his physical condition while this method was.

The next sound that came to his ears were not of shouting, but of whimpering. It was definitely not of the wildlife. It was that of a…

Sub-Zero finally reached a ledge and discovered something that utterly shocked and surprised him.

In front of him, lying on her back, in obvious pain, was a little girl.

Sub-Zero's first instinct was to simply keep going and ignore this girl, but he stopped to look into her. To his dismay, she was the soul that reached out to him through the Netherrealm.

She couldn't be no older than eight, if he had to guess. She was equipped with hiking gear, so she must be here with someone else. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, darker than his own before his death. Despite being a child, she looked like she was no pushover. In the back of Sub-Zero's mind, something screamed familiarity about this girl.

Deciding that he had to know who this was, he kneeled down in front of the girl. She turned to look at him with dulled surprise and fear. Her injuries were likely causing her not to be able to fully express what she wanted to.

"Who are you child," Sub-Zero spoke softly. The words felt strangely natural.

"C-C-Ca-Cass-" the words couldn't get out.

She was in far too much pain. Making a split-second decision, Sub-Zero quickly enveloped the girl in his arms, careful not to disturb the deep wounds already on her body. He then quickly summoned a portal and quickly went through it.

A part of his mind was fighting this action, demanding what he was trying to do with this girl. Why did he bother? Children dying was nothing new to him. Children died every day. This one was no different.

 _But my instinct tells me otherwise._

Sub-Zero was not concerned about privacy. Even in the Netherrealm, it was dangerous to travel it. That was why each Revenant was scattered across the entirety of the realm. Quan Chi would summon them when the time was right. Otherwise, each Revenant was free to go about while receiving orders discreetly from their demon master often. Fortunately, today was not one of those days.

Sub-Zero had been given reign of Quan Chi's fortress, and as such, there were many resources he could use. His immediate response was to clear away a table in the main room and gently place the girl on it. She was still awake surprisingly despite the blood she was losing. She was a strong girl, Sub-Zero had to concede that point. However, she would be dead if he did not do something.

Which was the next problem. Sub-Zero was a warrior. He knew nothing about sorcery healing. He had never had a use for it, nor had he ever desired to know. Quan Chi hadn't ordered it either. He could not afford to try and attempt it either. The gamble was simply too risky. He was more likely to kill her than to heal her.

The situation was going from bad to desperate. Sub-Zero figured the girl maybe had minutes before her soul gave way and then joined the billions of souls in the Netherrealm. Again, he wondered why not just let her die. She was a child, not a terrible loss to Shinnok and Quan Chi's plans. That was the rational side talking.

And yet rationale didn't hold when compared to his instinct. It told him that this girl needed to be alive. Her soul was somehow important, that he knew.

 _Soul. Soul. Wait..._

An idea formed in his mind, one that was not likely to succeed, but one that he had to try regardless, because it was the only idea he had now. Any idea, regardless of the lunacy was still something worth trying.

Calling upon his own soul, Sub-Zero began to focus intensely on the girl. Her soul, though severely damaged, was still beating strong. When he felt his soul touch hers, he felt no resistance. Perhaps if she was at her peak condition, she might be able to resist him, but now, she was easily susceptible to him. But domination and control wasn't what the kombatant sought.

Bracing himself for the inevitable pain, he began the process of his soul's energies combining with hers. She had a lot of energy, the kind that was extremely rare. Their powers mixed and meshed, slowly perceiving, acknowledging, and accepting one another. Then a jolt of pain was felt through his chest, exactly where she was hurting.

The moment that he felt pain, he felt memories, emotions, feelings, and much more.

In that instant, he knew that he had succeeded. He had successfully bonded his own soul with this girl.

And her name was Cassandra Carlton Cage, the daughter of the warriors Sonja Blade and Johnny Cage.

 **()()()()()()**

Cassie felt her pain slowly ease and become less like a life-threatening injury and more like a minor to moderate injury. The process was gradual, and it took a bit of waiting, but as it faded, the girl found herself feeling less woozy and more alert. The injuries may have been getting better, but still it stung, but she wondered what had happened.

She lifted herself up a bit, careful not to disturb, to find herself nowhere near where she had fallen. It looked like hell around her literally. She felt the heat around her, though it was not an uncomfortable sensation.

Then she turned to her other side to see someone standing before her. She didn't reel back, but rather observed him like an artist would observe a work of art. His hair was black as black could be. His eyes were a glowing orange, menacing certainly. His face could be seen, and like his eyes, his veins popped out with an orange colors. In fact, his exposed part of his arms were covered in these glowing veins. He was very big, kind of like her own dad size. His costume or outfit or whatever was dark, a simply black with some dark blue and occasionally some other colors, It was simply, but it worked well.

Cassie didn't really know who this was.

"Hello Cassandra Cage," he said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"How do you know my name, Kuai Liang," she asked.

Then she did a double take. How did she know his name like he knew hers?

"Words are not ideal here," he said, "Do not ask me about it. Recall the memories."

If it had been anyone else, Cassie would write it off as stupid and just more stupid, but strangely, that made sense, and she couldn't place why. Why was he making complete sense, a stranger.

"Okay," her mouth simply said.

She did as he said, thinking back, instantly remembering her injuries from not-too-long-ago. She remembered the fall, and damn did that hurt a lot. Beyond a lot, really. There wasn't really a word for it.

She recalled the blood that she was losing, which was a lot. In fact, she was really numbed down in feeling. There wasn't anything to feel. The pain was so intense, that it was like painkillers.

Then she began to feel the pain again, but looking at her body, she couldn't find any of the wounds. What was going on?

"Why don't I feel pain," she asked, "Shouldn't I feel dead.

"My soul is absorbing your wounds," he stated, "You will be unharmed once done."

She didn't really feel the need to question him further. She simply knew he was telling the truth. She...trusted him, she guessed.

"So when can I go back," Cassie asked, "Not that I don't want to talk."

"Whenever you so choose," Sub-Zero answered, "Whenever you feel ready."

"I want to get up," Cassie responded, trying to move.

The minute she tried to stand, he prevented her from doing so. His eyes, though not Human, gave a sort of concerned look.

"It would be best if you not move at all for a time," he said, "It is better that you let the healing process work."

"But I wanna do something," she whined, "I'm tired of sitting."

"Yes, I can see that," he chuckled slightly, "But still, you cannot leave until you are healed."

Cassie did the only thing she could: give him a slight glare, but because she was somewhat civilized, she couldn't really antagonize him that much. He had saved her life, so she guessed she owed him at least a tolerable attitude.

"You do know that you are an open book to me," he stated, "I can read your thoughts."

"What," Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Nobody can do that. It's not possible."

"Apparently I can now," he shrugged, "Linking your soul to mine prevents secrets from being held from each other."

Cassie nodded her head slowly. She believed that she understood more or less, but she wasn't really sure she believed what she was hearing. But then again, maybe her parents would. She knew the stories they'd been through. But hearing and actually witnessing a fraction of it were two different things entirely.

So they could link and share thoughts. Maybe she could dive into his soul and see what lied there.

She "felt" something that made her connected to Sub-Zero. She wasn't really familiar with this concept. So she just simply did what she thought seemed natural. Whatever that meant, she didn't really have to think about too much.

But then she felt something blocking her way. Like her body was hitting against a wall. Something was holding her back.

"Uhh…" she stuttered. "Am I missing something?"

"No," the cryomancer replied, "That is quite enough for now. Rest. You will be returned."

"Yeah," Cassie lingered, "Why should I believe you again? You're a bad guy?"

"Am I," he asked, "Am I a threat, because I could have left you to die, but I did not."

That was true; he did save her from an untimely death. If it wasn't for him-

 _STOP THIS,_ Cassie shouted mentally, _He's evil. Why am I even talking to him now?! Shut him up!_

 _Do you really think you can deny me now,_ a distinct voice rumbled in her mind, _I still caring for you. You are in the Netherrealm where no one else knows. Can you really afford to deny my aid, young one?_

No, she couldn't really deny anything now, and curse herself for letting herself get into this situation. She was now doing Elder Gods knew what with her soul or whatever this mumbo jumbo was about.

Wait, didn't she already go through this?

Okay if she couldn't get him to stop bugging her, then she'd ask if he could speed up this healing. She didn't really wanna be here at all.

"Can't this go faster," Cassie whined, "I wanna go back."

"It could," Sub-Zero nodded, "I could absorb your wounds."

"Then do it," Cassie responded immediately, "I need to get back."

Her blue dark blue eyes met his own orange ones. What were his original eye colors like? She could just try and access his soul and find out.

But something stopped her, and this time, it wasn't the block that did, but rather her own self. For some reason, she wanted to be able to discover it for herself. Being told wasn't giving her any sort of satisfaction, more like a let-down.

Cassie knew that he could hear her, but he didn't say anything, merely holding his hands up to her still-healing wounds and just taking them away with some magic. She wished she could do that, take away the pain.

Would it hurt him a lot? If so, would she feel it as well? For how long?

"Your injuries are fully healed," he said, "If you feel pain, it is because I am connected to you, so you may feel what I do."

She frowned a bit, then she bit back another sharp cry as she felt the pain return but her body was healed just fine.

"I will take you back," Sub-Zero said, picking her up.

Cassie quickly clung to him for support, still feeling weak from blood loss and from her body recovering and adapting to the new situation.

Sub-Zero called upon his powers and Cassie felt the chilling sensation of ice against her skin, but she didn't succumb to it. She felt perfectly fine, like the ice was part of her.

She then felt a feeling of fast travel without physically seeing anything. And then it was all over; she was back where she had first fallen.

She turned her head to face her savior, but he seemed to carry a look of pity.

"You cannot remember what has happened."

And then her mind blacked out.

 **()()()()()()**

General Sonja A Blade was extremely busy, as was always the case when she was in charge of Special Forces, an elite sect of soldiers trained to deal with things that the normal military was unable to handle.

She often coordinated with the Lin Kuei, the Shaolin, and from Raiden in order to ensure that no one could enter Earthrealm without a fight on their hands. This was, and had been her life shortly after Cassie was able to go on without her. As much as Sonja did love her daughter, there simply wasn't time for her, or for Johnny Cage.

Now there's a name she never thought she'd be married with. If it were ten years ago, Sonja might just laugh if she had a sense of humor. However, it wasn't so. The general wasn't really sure how it happened or why, but she fell in love with him, and he did the same. It was even more surprising that he actually committed to her. For that she was grateful, and also somewhat smug about the fact. The famous Johnny Cage never considering another woman ever again.

But now things were more than tense. They had another fight, and it was the same thing: her not being there for Cassie more. Sonja argued that it was because she had things to do, and Johnny retaliated by asking her what was more important to her: her duty, or her family?

At the time, she wouldn't let it show. She maintained a stern and angry attitude, but she was more than hurt that Johnny might think that she didn't care about her family or her husband. She did care, but she didn't want them going down and dying because of her as well.

So the best thing to do and the easiest was to simply keep them at distance and protect them both from the dangers so that she wouldn't have to worry so damn much. Apparently, both Cassie and Johnny weren't following her logic, and she didn't expect anything less. Cassie did have a mouth like her fathers and the skill of them both in kombat.

She sighed mentally as she continued to study the map of Earthrealm as it swirled on her screen. Technology had really changed over the past decade. There was a lot of new advancements that Special Forces was getting, and Sonja was training herself hard to lock down everything she needed and wanted to know about it.

She had to be at her best for her husband and her daughter.

 **Don't say it, because I know. Suffice it to say that it will be a bit before the next chapter. I'm in college now, and first semester of freshman year is going to be a bit brutal. But I'm confident about this.**

 **But the story progresses, and I expect many character POVs so look forward to some variety. I don't want to bore you guys with the same characters, but just the same, I need to keep a focus on what this story is about, Cassie and Kuai. The pairing that is.**

 **If you loved this chapter, hit me with a review. If you hated this chapter, tell me why. If you've got ideas or critique to offer, then do so, because I read all reviews happily and consider them all. You can also call me out on grammar and errors.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember,** **As people are walking all the time, in the same spot, a path appears.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
